Hang On A Second
by xXxfiredancerxXx
Summary: Hollow's just his friend, his best friend, nothing more. He couldn't dream of feeling anything extra for her, so what's that twinge in his gut?
1. Chapter 1

_~This chapter is more of a preface, containing bits from their previous years in Hogwarts, just to help you understand their relationship and catch you up! Enjoy, Review, etc.!~ _

RAVENCLAW!" He could see it etched over her face, the same feeling the spread through his gut. He could already feel his father's fist aside his head for messing up, ending up in Gryffindor. She wasn't in any better place, and now they were being separated.

Mechanically, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down besides the tan boy that was motioning for her. His knees were bouncing with nerves. Whispers filled the hall, two kids from notorious dark wizard families were going into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? Not Slytherin? He shivered and watched Hollow give a tiny nod at the prefect, who laughed and ruffled her hair.

James, a boy he met on the train, sprinted towards him. "Look at her!" He motioned grandiosely towards a girl under the hat, her red hair rested in a simple braid. "Look at her hair! Its amazing!" Sirius didn't get what was so great about her, or any girl really.

The feast started, his stomach hurt too much from anxiety to actually eat anything. He was absolutely going to get a letter from his parents over this, already, he was dreading going back home.

...oOo...oOo...

"Sirius!" Hands clutched his shirt, panicked, he wrapped his arms around the small frame, and rested his head on hers. "Th-th-they-" her voice snapped as he sunk to his knees with her, giving her every bit of comfort he could as she sobbed.

She smelled off floo powder, probably having grabbed too much of it. Behind him, he could hear James trying to stave off his parents, not that they would upset.

"Low," he whispered, "you're here now. Its okay." Her face was pressed hard into his chest, the front of his shirt was growing wet. Eventually, the tears subsided, gently, he slipped his hands on the side of her face and gently titled her back to get a better look at his friend.

"Merlin," he whispered as he caught immediate sight of blood. Her nose and lip were dripping, meeting at the point of her chin. Mint green eyes looked up at him, one was surrounded by an already blue ring, a small maze of purple lined the ring, promising that blood vessels were damaged. Her cheek was red, promising to bruise later. "What happened?"

"Bella told them I kissed Gary Felin." She pressed her face back into Sirius' chest. Chewing on his cheek, he rested his head on hers, Felin was a muggle born.

...oOo...oOo...

Her shoulders were hunched as she drew. Scattered among the room was compasses, drawing materials, ink bottles, crumpled parchment, and open spell books. James paced, his hair was naturally rumpled, like the rest he was running on three days no sleep, and an overdose of coffee.

The last month had comprised of them all drawing out to scrutinus detail, parts of the grounds. Now these drawings laid in front of them as Hollow, deemed now the master artist, carefully worked everything over into one, single piece.

They worked in the Room of Requirement, it supplied them with caffeine, beds, a desk, materials, and privacy.

A healing cut set on the jaw of Hollow, her slender hands were stained with red ink. The ink contained traces of their blood to provide the map with energy, the parchment was already enchanted, and as long as Hollow was able to make this map to scale, they would finally succeed.

...oOo...oOo...

"Personally, I'm hoping you're a unicorn." He laughed as Hollow stood in a clearing of the forest. A sweet pine needle smell surrounded them, making Sirius antsy to break out into the woods and go for a long run. The moon was a waning crescent and every star was shining.

It had finally happened, they had come out as animagi to her, and she immediately wished to join them. She had found the muddy paw prints in their dorm, and noticed how they always disappear with Remus on the full moon. The lycanthropy was already known to her, as to why they were out in the midst of danger, was unknown.

After a week of nudging and bribing, they broke. James took her every evening to the Room of Requirement to help her prepare for the transformation.

"With my luck, I'll be a skrewt." Her white blonde hair was changing, revealing slight tints of blues and purples. "Or a fish." A wave of panic overwhelmed him, what if she was a fish? Could he get to the Black Lake before she died? "Sirius." He snapped his head towards her, laughing at the absurdity of his panic attack.

"You ready then? Remember the spell?" He no longer required a spell, nor did James. He figured, unlike Peter, her ability with nonverbal spells, would aid her in not needing a wand to transform.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded, he took a seat on a log and waited with mild apprehension, realizing that maybe becoming an illegal animagus wasn't the best idea James and he had come up with.

A large animal stood where Hollow had. It was similar to a German Shepard, but yellow eyes, and gray fur confirmed his win in the bet with James. She wasn't the red fox James was certain she would become, she was a timber wolf.

Fear skipped through him when the beast moved at him, but relaxed when she placed her paws on his shoulders and knocked him off the log. Screaming, he laughed and transformed into his dog and initiated a long game of chase in the cool night.

...oOo...oOo...

"I wish," she sighed, "that the year wasn't going to end." He nodded as they all laid under "their" tree. James and Remus were looking around for Lily.

"Look, the blood traitors are in love!" Sirius groaned at the voice of his cousin. Besides him Hollow tensed up, but showed no other sign of caring. "Fancy a dip in the lake?"

"Go away Bella."

Severus was standing besides her, along with Flint, Malfoy, Davison, and Carter. "Can't the little git swim?" Her eyes flashed with amusement. He placed a hand on Hollow's shoulder James and Remus stood up. Peter had vanished at the idea of conflict, probably a rat in the tree.

"What do you even think you're capable of?" Hollow stood, her hair swishing down to her hips, she was smaller than Bellatrix despite being the same age. Sirius stayed where he was, Malfoy wasn't going to fight. Davison might if everyone else was. Carter and Flint were both giant and mean, but they were notoriously clumsy and slow.

He arched an eyebrow at Bellatrix. "Yeah, what are you capable of?"

"It's not bathing,"James called, grinning, "did Severus teach you how to keep that much grease from sliding off your hair, or did you teach him?"

Carter cracked his knuckles, Sirius mimicked the motion, the grin forcing its way on his face.

They all hit at once. Bellatrix slammed her way into Hollow, knocking the smaller girl over. James was met with Flint, Remus with Davison, and Sirius found a rather foul smelling Carter on top of him. Fighting wasn't difficult for the young Black, he had grew up scraping and learning how to take a hit. He grabbed the silver tie, and yanked it down, forcing Carter to comply. When the other boy tried to stand up, he delivered a strong kick to his stomach.

The boys dispatched of their attackers easily. James was a sneaky fighter and was willing to do anything to win. Remus was stronger than he looked, and when his adrenaline hit, there was nothing anyone could do to stop the scrawny boy. It was Hollow that surprised Sirius.

She had managed to get on top of Bellatrix. Unlike his cousin, Hollow wasn't about pulling hair and slapping. Pale fists rained down on the shrieking Slytherin. The Ravenclaw girl grabbed the other's throat, forcing her to stand up with her before backing her into the tree.  
"Come on, what are you capable of?" Her hair was blood red now, Bellatrix was crying, the tears mingling with blood.

As much as Sirius hated his cousin, he wrapped an arm around Hollow and ripped her away, carrying her away from the deranged Lestrange. "I'll fucking kill you!" She shrieked before running towards the castle.

Lucious and Severus remained. "Get away." James spat, picking his glasses up from the ground.

"I don't think I will."

Sirius ignored them for the moment, instead, he looked over Hollow, her hair was fading back into black, not the white blonde it had previously been. "You alright?" She scratched on her forearms and one on her cheek, but looked no worse the wear.

"I'm fine."She offered a smile, turning to see what was happening.

"Nice one James!" He cheered as his best friend disarmed the greasy teen. They laughed as a crowd came running.

"JAMES POTTER!" A furious redhead was standing there, her eyes hurt, but her jaw set.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not necessarily sure what you mean by that." Grinning, Sirius leaned over to smile at the Ravenclaw girl.

"I mean," he whispered, careful to make sure his lips almost grazed the shell of her ear, "I'm going to destroy you." Mint green eyes flashed arctic cold, chapped lips spread into a smile over white teeth.

"Good luck, Black." He scoffed as she turned around and made for the Ravenclaw lockers. Rain drizzled down, shivers erupted across his skin. Ahead, James was urging the team into the locker room. Glancing at the cool stride of Hollow, he hurried into the warmth of the locker room.

"Everything okay with Hollow?" James raised an eyebrow as he pulled the thick, team sweater over his head.

Repeating James' action Sirius nodded, "Yeah, she really thinks Ravenclaw has this match, though."

"Don't get cocky on me, Pads. Ravenclaw is on a three year kick."

"We've won every match this year!" He laughed, gripping his bat in one hand, grabbing his broom with the other.

"It's going to be a close match." James smirked before adding, "Hollow's smaller and her broom's faster. I know you have a crush on her, but this isn't the time to play gentleman. Okay?"

"Me, you think I'm a gentleman?" He laughed at the absurdity of a crush on her. They were practically raised together, he had taken baths with her when they were five. Another laugh left him.

The match proved to be much more intense than anyone had predicted. His hair was becoming frozen from the rain and ice mixture, every bludger sent excruciating pain down his arm, and he found his goggles icing up. James had taken a nasty blow to his stomach, and Hollow almost certainly had a concussion.

Gryffindor was tied 120 points with Ravenclaw.

The sky looked like a sheet rock wall covered in thick, steel clouds. The rain turned into hail, cutting individuals as they zipped through the sky. His stomach ached, his visible skin was chapped and raw, never had he wanted a match to be over as bad as he did now.

The broom under his hand seemed to be working slower as the game stretched on. His breath hitched when he saw blue and scarlet streamlining towards the ground. James and Hollow were in a vertical dive, headed straight towards the muddy pitch. Biting the inside of his cheek, he watched James deliver a harsh elbow into the girl's ribs, her broom veered to the side, sending her into the Hufflepuff tower. Her hands left the broom, he squeezed his eyes shut when time morphed down as Hollow's body slipped off the broom.

Shrieks and screams erupted as the sitting audience jumped to their feet. James stopped his quest for the snitch. The Ravenclaw beaters were headed for the tower. Panic consumed Sirius, and from the wild look in the Captain's eyes, he knew James was considering nose diving into the tower.

A screech pierced the air. Hair stood up on the back of his neck until he realized that the screech was a whistle.

Blending in with the ground, completely coated in mud, an arm held up a shimmer. He was off his broom before he was on the ground. Ravenclaw was still rushing in by the time he yanked the small girl up into his arms. She laughed quietly as he pulled her goggles off, his heart was only beginning to calm and the chill leave his veins. Her mint eyes were the only part of her not caked in mud. He held her out at arm distance as her team surrounded them. A grin stretched across her dirty face as she tossed the snitch to James, who took over the hugging process, and began apologizing rapidly for hitting her too hard.

"Ravenclaw going to party?" In his black jeans and purposely torn sweater, Sirius felt much more himself.

"No, there's a huge Potions exam for the fifth years and there's no way we're going to disturb their studying."

"Wanna come over to our Common?" James slung and arm around her shoulders, earning a sideways glance. "Hang out with the big boys?" His lewd wink forced the smile out of her.

Replacing the bird skull on her ring finger, she nodded, "Sounds alright. What time?"

"Give us an hour. We're gonna nick some fire whiskey and get the Common Room cleared out." Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets, noticing the small smile on Hollow's face. An unpleasant shiver traced down him, remembering how convinced James was that he had a crush on her.

Smoothly, she lit a cigarette, took a long draw, and blew out a plume of smoke. "I'll be there then." He watched her tiny figure wander off towards the fountain, where a small group of smoking students were chatting.

"She's not acting like Ravenclaw is almost definitely going to get the Cup this year."

"Yeah, she's not acting like herself at all."

A small wave of panic washed over James' face, "Think she's mad I knocked her off her broom?"

"Doubt it. There might be some family issues." Chewing on his cheek, he and James walked in silence until they were in a secret passageway.

...oOo...oOo...

Lily was headed up to the girl's dormitories when they returned. "Are you going to bed?" James shoved his glassed up the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, yeah. I was planning on it. Should I not?" One eyebrow raised dangerously as the redhead shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip.

"No no, everything's fine Lilykins."

"I really don't trust you now."

"It's fine Lily, I promise I'll keep an eye on them." Sirius turned to Remus, who was reading by the fireplace. His pale face was tired. A bottle of liquor was sure to cheer him up.

"I trust you, Remus." There was a small amount of guilt that Sirius could sense coming off of Remus as he ran a hand through his light hair and flipped the page.

Sirius called, "In advance-already telling you, Hollow is coming to celebrate." He met emerald eyes, Lily was clearly dissatisfied, but she nodded her head and continued up the stairs.

Sirius sunk into a armchair by Remus. The sandy haired boy had returned to reading a thick, leather bound book. They shared a comfortable silence as James waited outside of the portrait hole for Hollow to arrive. Sirius was ansty for the party to commence, Remus seemed completely indifferent to everything.

The hole opened, for a moment he looked for the figure coming into the room before he realized what had happened. A metamorphmagus slipped out of Jame's cloak, followed by the messy haired boy. Sirius was immediatly taken aback by her coffee brown hair and red tipped nose. "Are you okay?" As soon as she was close enough, he gently felt her forehead and cheeks.

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy." Her soft voice was calm and smooth. Slowly, he nodded and pretended that he wasn't used to the white blonde or inky black that she usually wore.

He tossed her a bottle of whiskey, trying not to let her know he noticed the quick motion she made of wiping her eyes. His first sip of fire whiskey sent a thrill down his spine, the second, a fire down his throat, and the third settled deep in his stomach.

"Guess the team bailed." James huffed, sitting down with a bottle of a clear vodka like drink, well known to Sirius as Daisyroot Draught.

Sirius took a seat besides Hollow, he watched her furrow her eyebrows as she worked through the Rum he had nicked for her. A sadness seemed to settle over them as they drank in silence. Peter left after half a bottle of firewhiskey. Only Remus was perked off of chocolate liqueur, looking about with bright eyes, his cheeks flushed as he rambled on and on to James.

"What's going on in here?"He gently tapped Hollow's head, her minty eyes flitted towards him.

For a moment, she was silent, chewing over her words, "Nothing too important."

"You're going to put on a tear over nothing important. After making a spectacular grab, no less."

"Did you guys not get any chasers?"

"No." He grinned at her, taking the rum from her hand and replacing it with Peter's half bottle.

"You're mental."

"Just tell me what's up." She leaned closer to him, shaking her head and taking a harsh shot of whiskey.

Sirius leaned into her, wrapping an arm around his best friend, a smug pride spread through him, knowing that in a couple of minutes, she would be willing to tell him everything. He slowly drifted the topic away from her issues.

"I don't want anymore, Siri." The firewhiskey was down to a quarter bottle, her eyes were a more vibrant green and her pale cheeks were flushed.

"Drink that. Don't be a little bitch." Challenging her, he arched an eyebrow, smirking as pretty eyes narrowed. She tipped the bottle back, he knew she was at the point where she no longer felt the burn.

Slamming the bottle on to the end table, she gave a half smile. "Your turn." Shaking his head, Sirius set his bottle by her empty one.

"Someone here needs to have their wits." Small shoulders bounced as she shrugged, her eyes were changing into bright, yellow-green. He took time to watch her eyes settle into their color.

A wave of contentment washed over him as she leaned entirely into his side, laughing, "You having wits?"

"Yeah! Me! So why the sad face?"

"Well, there's this really stupid guy I know, and he's gay." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't care he's gay, I care that I really like him."

"That sucks a whole lot."

"Yeah. Sucks." She nodded, pulling her knees up. He didn't understand girls, why they were so sensitive over things completely out of their control, he couldn't fathom being so upset over falling for a girl who ended up liking other girls. Regardless, he ruffled her hair and brought her closer to his side. She pulled a cigarette out of her skinny jeans, lighting it in the middle the Common Room, giving Remus a glare that dared him to disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

~Shoutout to: afan14 for following! Thank you so much!~

"Wow, you look great!" James beamed at the Ravenclaw who joined their table. She was still in blue pajama bottoms, a black band shirt obscuring how small she was. Brown hair was in a messy knot on top of her head.

"Yeah?" She rolled her eyes and reached her hand across the table. "Give it here." James smirked.

"Don't be mean Jamie." He laughed at Prongs, who reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a green bottle.

The messy haired boy smiled, "Love me."

"Forever." Hollow sipped the potion to take care of her hangover, and proceeded to take a bite of toast and set it down.

"Nothing to do today?" Remus arrived at the table, wearing a cardigan and tan pants. When everyone nodded, he shrugged. Apparently he had already taken medicine.

"I have to write an essay."

"Of course you do." Sirius elbowed the Ravenclaw who gave a half grin before ruffling his hair and leaving the table.

"What's going on with her?" James leaned over the table as she left the hall.

"She's in love with a gay guy." Remus and James apparently found great humor in that.

"Who do you think it is?" James was glancing up and down the Ravenclaw table, "Maybe McCowell? He's gay as the blazes. Remus, this is your territory. Wait!"

"What?" Sirius met Jame's wild eyes, having forgotten how much James loved to gossip.

"Remus, you're bisexual. That's kind of like being gay!"

"James, do you understand sexual orientation? I can assure you that Hollow has no romantic interest in me." The sandy blonde laughed, drinking heavily from his pumpkin juice.

"It makes sense." Sirius nodded, "You like reading and stuff."

The topic shifted away as Remus grew apparently uncomfortable. Sirius had it in his head though, if there was a chance that dating Remus would cheer up his best friend, he was going to make it happen.

"If she was infatuated with you, would you at least go on a date and give it a chance?"

"I suppose." He shrugged and slipped a book out of his bag.

...oOo...oOo...

Sirius waited outside at the fountain. He shoved his hands into the leather jacket, thankful for the warmth it provided. Around him smoke billowed into the snowy sky. Hollow would almost certainly be here at some point for a smoke break. An hour or so passed, the cold was biting deep into his skin, but he figured he would wait a little longer. If James wasn't using the map then this would be a simple matter.

After he lost complete feeling in his feet he wandered back towards the castle, glancing up at the Ravenclaw Tower, noticing an open window with a tiny figure sitting there. It was hard to tell, but it looked like Hollow took a smoke break after all.

He wanted to go do something with James or Remus, but James was studying with Lily to prove that he was maturing, and Remus was having a "book date" with Marelene and Alice. Nothing seemed to cheer him up, it was too cold outside for him to go for a walk, none of his friends were available, and tomorrow was going to start the last week of lessons, which promised pop quizzes and a semester final Friday.

Being alone wasn't something he liked, it let him think too much. He walked laps around the castle, wondering how things were shaping up at his old house. His mother was more than likely screaming at something, and his father was probably sitting in his study, contemplating how disgusted he was with Sirius. Kreatcher was probably muttering about how vile Hollow was.

Hollow.

He shivered, thinking about her family. They were crude, vile, and demonic, as far as he was concerned. He could remember their families meeting, discussing blood purity, when Hollow's hair changed to lavender from its natural brown. Her father swooped down like a vulture, slapping her hard enough to knock her off her chair while her mother cursed and apologized for her insolent child.

He had been amazed.

Their families were always close, not related though. Hollow was always at his house, or he hers. On more than one occasion he had heard mention of marriage, but when he was revealed as a blood traitor, the talk ceased. He was certain it was the same for Hollow.

Guilt ate at him for leaving with James, escaping from his parents, while Hollow had not. He shivered, remembering the state she was in at the beginning of the year, her legs were covered in scars where her father had branded her as a blood traitor. The idea of the large, bird like man pressing red hot metal to her legs made him nauseous. When he imagined her screams, bitter acid made into his mouth and he found himself on his knees, vomiting uncontrollably onto the floor.

"Mr. Black." A calm voice pulled him back into reality.

"Headmaster,"

"Is everything okay?" With a flick of his wand, the old wizard cleaned up the mess. "I must say, you pacing these halls all day is making me quite...nervous."

"I'm not up to anything, today." He shot Dumbledore a grin and received a small chuckle. "Headmaster, do you think that Voldemort is going to start killing in mass?"

"Ah, I'm afraid so." Sirius chewed his lip, not happy with the etched in sadness on Dumbledore's face.

"I'm going to fight him. Even if there's not a opposing force."

He reached out, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You will not fight alone."

Dumbledore walked away, allowing Sirius to chew on what he had just said. After a minute of walking, he came to the conclusion that Dumbledore must be planning some kind of team to fight back.

He continued walking around the castle, hoping for an idea to spark in his mind, anything to cut through the boredom that was eating away at him, and bringing old memories back into the front of his mind.

"Sirius Black," he turned around at the voice. Elizabeth Walkins stood in an alcove. Today, despite the freeing cold, she wore a plaid, high-waist short-skirt, and a tight black shirt. Golden hair tumbled down to her collar bones. "What separates you from your herd?"

Not bothering to hide that he was looking at her impressive curves, he shrugged, noticing that the Gryffindor dream girl was wearing high heels. "Are you not freezing?"

She moved towards him, grabbing on to his tie, "No, I find this part of the castle to be rather...steamy." Blue eyes sparkled up at him, she gave a lewd wink. "But if you're cold, I know how you can warm up."

Backing up, he raised an eyebrow. She wasn't the kind of girl he wanted. He wanted a rebellious, fun, punk girl. A girl that would run the halls with him, not a girl that would trip up in her heels. Somewhere along his years of endless flirting, he had managed a reputation for being handsy with the girls, despite still having lacked his first kiss. "Um," she had him backed against the wall, her skin was perfectly tanned. While she looked like she was fun for a night, he wasn't looking for a girl for one night.

"Shh,"

Trying to touch the least amount of her, he pushed her shoulders away, "I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." He turned and walked away, headed straight for the library.

"JAMES!" He screamed, ignoring the librarian that was rushing towards him with her finger pushed over her lips. "JAMES POTTER! YOUR MATE NEEDS YOU!"

"BLACK?!" He headed towards James' voice, flashbacks to Elizabeth "shhing" him as he ran from the librarian.

Lily was red faced, clearly upset with what was happening. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Jamie. Sorry Lily," he grabbed James' hand, "THIS ISN'T A REFLECTION ON JAMES! OKAY?" He called over his shoulder, heading down the shelves until he pressed on a stone, opening a small room that they both entered.

In privacy, he lit his wand and grabbed James' robes, before breaking down and crying shamelessly into his mate's shoulders. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't tease me." He held out his pinky to Prongs, who crossed pinkies and tapped thumbs. "I can't stop thinking about everything." He sniffed and wiped at the tears that refused to stop.

"You're parents?"

"And Hollow's. Then Elizabeth tried to get me in the hallway and now I feel really empty and lonely. Hollow is hiding from me. What happens when you and Lily get married, Remus gets a spouse, and I'm left alone?"

"You'll always have Peter."

Tears flicked off his bottom lip as a small laugh left him. "I don't want him."

"Sorry mate, I think you're stuck with him. You don't have to worry about losing us, I'm in this with you until the end. I don't care if Lily ever actually goes out with me, if you need me you can interrupt our first date. Obviously, I'd prefer if you didn't." The bespectacled boy shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Elizabeth, huh?"

"She was doing that gross thing she does."

"Breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Mate, do you think you like Hollow more than a friend? I'm being serious."

"I'm Sir-" A finger stopped his lips.

"Shhh, just think about it. It could be what's wrong."

...oOo...oOo...

"Fangs." Sirius passed the jar of fangs to Hollow, who began expertly crushing them. Her eyes were rimmed with purple circles, and her hair was lacking the luster he was used to. If Potions wasn't her last class then he would be certain she had just crawled out of bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I am." Carefully, she added the crushed fangs and stirred the cauldron three times, making sure each stir took three seconds.

He wished they had paid better attention to the potion while Slughorn was talking about it. It was a review of an energy potion, but he was foggy on the final few ingredients. Hollow had been sketching instead of paying attention to Slughorn, but potions were a second nature to her.

She always seemed to know what ingredients balanced each other out, and alternate methods for preparing them. From what he understood, even Snape couldn't keep up with her. "Is this right?" He asked, smiling slightly as she smirked and shrugged, carefully removing a claw from a fruit bat.

"I mean, its an energy potion." He laughed at her, their potion was turning a bright turquoise, while everyone else's was a shade of dark purple.

"Lily Evans, this is, I dare to say, one of the best potions you have brewed this year." Sirius watched as Hollow gave a quick flick of her wand to finish their concoction.

"Now, what have you done here, Miss Emmery?" Slughorn was musing over their cauldron. "What potion is this?"

"Invigoration Drought." Slughorn gave a booming laugh.

"I suppose you might feel that this is the potion needed to get you through exams. I admire your cheek, Emmery. Ten points to Gryffindor for a perfectly executed Drought!"

Sirius shook his head at James, Lily was clearly upset with Hollow. "Technically," Hollow started to Lily, "he said to practice the energy potion we learned last month, and I _did _learn this one last month."

"That wasn't the assignment, and you should be paying better attention. What are you going to do on exams when you can't twist the rules to make whatever potion you want? Hm? The examiners aren't going to admire your cheek."

"Lily, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset!" The redhead stormed off, her hair swishing around as she marched up the stairs.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, noticing how Hollows eyes lost the vibrancy of their color.

"I keep fucking everything up." She sighed and wiped invisible sweat off of her forehead.

"Hey, you're doing fine." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder before she could out walk him. "Lets go to the owlery." She nodded and let him guide her out into the cold. She wore a leather jacket similar to his, only smaller with the trim painted blue.

"Think the owls care if I smoke?"

"Nah. Now what all have you fucked up?"

He waited as she lit the cigarette, leaned against a clean ledge and took a long draw. "Well, Lily keeps freaking out on me. I guess she thinks I can't figure out that I'm having a hard times in my Charms class."

"Aren't you in Advanced Charms?"

"Yeah, and it's just this dumb little spell that's hard. It's not like I'm failing. I have higher marks than her, so I don't know why she thinks I can't do anything. I'm not the one that can't turn fire into sand. I'm the one that can't turn stone into detailed little men. Their noses are always crooked."

Sirius gave a small laugh. "What else?"

"Well, I think I love a gay guy."

"Mhm."

"And mum sent me a letter telling me not to come home."

"You can stay with me."

"Is that real?" She looked up at him, her eyes caught the sunlight, revealing the small dark green flecks in her eyes.

"Of course it's real, idiot. Is that everything? Lily, Gayboy, and Mum?"

"It sounds really dumb."

"Nah, its dumb that you've been avoiding me. Without you around, Elizabeth tried to rape me."

"Nu-uh! She's bad." He nodded and laughed. "I didn't mean to avoid you, Siri, I've just been preoccupied with my brain."

"You're forgiven." She placed a hand over her heart, fluttering her eyes.

"You're too kind."

...oOo...oOo...

_Please review/favorite/follow if you like this! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_~Shoutout to: Fea just me, for your sweet review 3 and marin93. Thank you both very much. ~_

Sirius was thankful to have Hollow back. With James occupied with Lily's studies, and Remus studying on his own, he found himself spending more time with her than usual. She rarely studied, a trait her house resented her for, and he couldn't be bothered to try to to pretend to study.

While the castle had their nose in books and parchment, he and Hollow were in the snow covered woods. The sky was clear, the sun shone bright onto the snow making it hard for him to study the landscape. The small girl grabbed a low branch and began to work her way up through the tall oak. "Up here!"

He followed her suit, quickly realizing that it was not as easy as she made it look. He grabbed onto the branches tightly, hoping he didn't slip and plummet to the earth in an embarrassing, and painful, fashion. When he arrived at the branch she was perched on, he studied her. Her hair was braided back, the tip almost touching the waistband of her black cargo pants. A smile broke onto his face when he noticed the black and white strands tangled through the brown.

"Look at the lake!" She laughed as he saw the giant squid breaking up huge chucks of ice, it tentacles smashing up through a hole, shooting into the sky, and then smashing down onto the ice, where it promptly smashed through everything. "Think he's having a nice time?"

"Absolutely." Carefully, he sat besides her. She gave him a small smile before lighting a cigarette. "So how's things with your gay boy?"

"Not so great. I had a stupid dream and he was in it."

Wagging his eyebrow as her he laughed, "What kind of dream?"

"Shut up, a normal dream. But he was with his crush and it made my heart sad."

"Awh," he wrapped an arm around her shivering form, "who needs a dumb bloke anyways?"

A sharp elbow hit his ribs, earning her a wince, "Shut up. Fix my heart."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her pink cheeks, her body shook despite wearing a a sweater, a scarf, and a thick leather jacket. "I mean, I have some spellotape."

"That might work." A smile touched her face, shivers erupted through him.

"Lets get some Hot Chocolate." Twice he slipped going down, only to find Hollow's hand latched to the back to his jacket, supplying him with balance.

Firmly on the ground, he smiled up at the girl as she jumped from the tree, landing smoothly on the ground, snow fluffing around her as he slipped his hand around hers.

Unsure as to why, he liked how it felt to hold her small hand, they didn't talk on the way back. The wind was blowing, sending the loose snow on the ground to find its way straight into their faces. They entered through the front door and instant heat hit him, sending almost painful warmth all over his body.

The Great Hall had a table set up lined with mugs of hot chocolate. He took one and handed one to Hollow, noticing that the liquid was steaming, and new mugs immediately replaced themselves. He led her the Gryffindor Common room, bypassing the annoyed, studying students, and led her to his dorm.

"Gryffindor is always warmer than Ravenclaw." She spoke, setting the mug down to untie her scuffed combat boots and slid out of wet socks. Sirius followed in suit.

"Do you want a dry shirt?"

Her sweater was soaked from the melting snow. Chucking his jacket onto James' bed, he sipped his own sweater off, grateful for the warmth that encased his entire body. "I would love one." He smiled and opened his trunk, the only contents were clothes and a few quills (everything else he unpacked).

"It'll be a little big." He noted that he wasn't big, but he was tall, and she might weigh ninety pounds soaking wet. Tossing the muggle band shirt at her, he was greeted with a mental image of her emerging from the Black Lake, shirt sticking to the small curves of her body, waist length hair wild from her swim.

Right, swimming. He laughed to himself, realizing that if Hollow ventured out into the lake she would probably drown, and he would be less concerned about her shirt and curves, and more about the lack of oxygen in her body. "Turn around." Her cheeks were more than flushed as he stared at her, wondering over what James had told him to think about.

Slowly, he turned and looked at Remus' bed. When she spoke the okay, he turned around and grinned at the thigh length AC/DC shirt, and the thin legs poking out of the bottom. "That's a good look for you." She rolled her mint eyes, and carefully knelt to pick up her sopping wet clothes. "Here." he took them from her and placed them in a hamper for the elves to wash and dry. "I'll bring them to you when they get back."

"Awesome." He took a sip of his hot chocolate before unbuckling his belt and stepping out of jeans. "Sirius!" She snapped, almost dropping her mug. Laughing, he held his hands up and pulled a fresh pair of black jeans from his trunk, stepping into them.

"Anything on your mind?" he asked, dropping on his bed, wishing he could take off the jeans and just relax in the complete warmth of the room.

She shrugged and sat besides him. Heart racing, he tried not to look at the scars on her legs. When he glanced at one, it was over. Ignoring her questions, he ran a hand up her thigh and felt the thick, wiry abrasions. Her family crest, a raven sitting on a skull, was burned into her skin multiple times, along with "Emmery." Around the scars her skin was smooth and soft, her mouth was parted slightly, head tilted in confusion. "I'm sor-" But she had moved, pushing him back into the mattress.

It was his turn for confusion as her fingers traced over the scars on his sides, sending thrills of panic through his mind. He hadn't told anyone besides her about his father's curses. How much he had bled when Black Sr. had decided to punish him for handing a muggle girl her teddy bear. Her cool hands moved to his shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps as her hands dropped to his stomach. "Hollow,"

Sitting up, he put them in a position he wasn't sure about. She was now straddling his lap with his hands on her small waist. "Can I try something?" Mint eyes met his, gently, he moved a hand from her waist to the small of her back, the other supporting her head. Heart hammering, he anticipated the softness of her lips and the sweet smell of her hair. The grip on his shoulder tightened, releasing a swarm of pixies loose in his stomach.

Her breath hit his, closing his eyes, he couldn't fathom a first kiss that wasn't Hollow.

Lips touched his, he smiled back into the kiss, noting how much easier it was than he had imagined. A mixture of fear and excitement rushed through his veins, coursing to his pounding heart, tenderly, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, watching her now yellow eyes fade back to green and the pink leave ever so slightly from her cheeks. "Was that okay?"

In response he found himself entangled with her, hands pulling at each others hair, shivers erupting over his skin as let his teeth sink into her bottom lip, earning a small sound from her. Turning, he move her so her small body rested under her, his stomach was tight as she wrapped an arm around him and urged him to be closer. Readily, he complied.

"Hang on a second," her voice was panicked, he didn't dare to move, he had a hand on her thigh, holding it wrapped around him. Their rough breathing filled the quiet room. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked urgently up at him. "I thought you were gay."

_~AN: Uh oh! Where is this going to lead their friendship?_  
_Favorite/Follow/Review if you like it! What do you thinks going to happen next!?~_


	5. Chapter 5

_~Shout out to: Soofi Mtz, Female whovian, gossamermouse101, Druchii, lili. , Friggatriskaidekaphobia, and TrimbyJean. Thank you all so much, this chapter is for you guys.~_

"Gay?" Her leg slipped form his grip as he sat back on the rumpled bed. Minty eyes watched him curiously. "You thought I was gay?!" Frustrated, he stood up, pulling his hands through his hair, pacing across the messy room. "What made you think that?"

A coy smile sat on her lips, he et her eyes, noting that she was clearly amused with him. "Well, you're always hugging on Remus, and you give him your sweaters, and you-"

"You thought I was with Remus?!" Stopping in his tracks, he stared at her, "you're really thick for a Ravenclaw. I even told you about the Walkins incident."

"I mean, you denied the hottest girl in Gryffindor sexy time. That wasn't in your favor, Siri."

"Still, you've known me for years." A small laugh left him as he sat back down on the bed, ruffling her hair as she joined in on his laughter. "So,"

"Yeah," her pale cheeks were still pink, her hair was mostly white at this point, igniting a cheerful spark in the bottom of the marauder's stomach.

"Do you, ah," face burning, he checked out the pattern on his duvet, scarlet with golden filigree. Refusing to look up, he focused on the loose thread of the duvet, desperately trying to ignore his heart's attempt to crack his sternum.

"AND THEN SHE KISSED ME!" The door burst open, revealing James with a wicked grin, and a cheerful Remus. "PADS, LOONY, LILY-oh," his face dropped immediately, Sirius blinked at James, who blinked in response. "Did I, er, interrupt?"

"No," he sighed, unsure if he was relived for the break of tension, or upset the he hadn't the courage.

"Oh," the weight of the bed shifted as James jumped onto it. Glancing at Hollow, he pretended not to notice the change in the color of her iris. "So, I was sitting in the library reading about Quidditch and Lily sat across from me- I didn't even ask her to! And she was studying for transfiguration, THEN LILY EVANS ASKED ME FOR HELP!" A grin played on Sirius' mouth at the excitement of James, he didn't point out that James had agreed to study with Lily, "...and she smelled so nice, like, like wildflowers and..." Hollow was giving James her full attention, even though Sirius knew about the grudge she and Lily held, "...then she leaned over and kissed my cheek!"

"That's great Prongsy! I'm really, really happy for you." A genuine smile spread over her face, a warmth spread through Sirius. He shivered, wondering if he was turning into James.

"So what did you guys do today?"

Hollow's eyes met his for a second, "We went to the forest, got cold, came here."

"Nice, any plans for Christmas in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked in between bites of chocolate.

She shook her head, "Come here then." Sirius spoke before he processed the words, "we'll have great fun, and, you won't be alone."

"Sure." She smiled, "I should get back to my dorm, I don't want to be sleepy girl in History tomorrow."

"I messed something up." James spoke as the door closed. "What was happening?"

"I kissed her."

"Pads!" James grin came back, his eyes were bright, "It's about time!"

Remus took a seat besides them, "You going to ask her out?"

"I was working on it."

"Shit," James growled. Running his hand through his hair, Sirius agreed.

...oOo...oOo...

Everyone stood in front of their own cauldron. Sirius' potion was glowing a funky, muddy blue color and emitting a smell that resembled rotten blueberries. Surprising, he was doing alright. Waiting for three minutes to pass before the last ingredient, he watched Hollow's back as she crushed fangs in a pestle. Everyone had the choice of one of three potions. Naturally, Hollow picked the hardest, her cauldron was releasing pink steam into the air, Lily's was steaming a reddish color, and Snape's was steaming a color in-between theirs. He had no idea who's was right.

Goosebumps erupted as a bang filled the air, and a shriek emitted, following by the sobbing of tears. The class turned to chaos as everyone began to check out what was happening. A Ravenclaw girl was laying in the floor, her cauldron was stuck in the ceiling, bits of silver dripping onto the table. Slughorn was quick to rush to her and scoop the girl up, screaming for someone to take care of the mess while he took her to Madam Pompfreys.

James flicked his wand, casually taking care of the mess, muttering about Head Boy responsibilities. Turning around, he realized that he had only a few seconds to add Centaur hair into his potion. It turned a deep purple when he did, and the smell cleared up into a bright, berry scent.

Hollow continued her work. After he had a vial filled with his Dream Drought, Sirius was able to study Hollow. Her hair was white again, braided back down to her hips, three, smaller black braids worked into the large braid. He liked the effect it had.

The small girl turned to look at him as he grinned at her, returning a small smile and an eyeroll. Students were flipping through their potion books while Slughorn was gone. Groans filled the room as many realized they had missed an ingredient, or left it to simmer too long. Lily was frantic, her hair falling out of the pony tail as she furiously worked on the potion, the steam was becoming a blood red as Hollow's became a fainter pink.

Lily's cheeks were flushed red as she crushed the fangs. There was no way she was going to finish her potion, Sirius didn't understand the Moonseed Poison process, but it was evident that Lily was running out of time. A part of his heart strained to help her, she was his best mate's lady after all.

The other part constricted with rage as Severus tapped Lily on the shoulder and mumbled something to her. He caught Jame's outraged face as she shook her head, green eyes softening. Snape shook his greasy head, and took Lily's cauldron, replacing it with his own that was steaming a very faint pink now.

Lily looked like she was going to cry.

Snape looked like he was going to cheer.

James looked like he was going to smash something.

Hollow looked like she was going to be sick.

The class ended with Slughorn praising Hollow and Lily, explaining that Dena mixed up what potion she was doing, but is going to be fine, and letting everyone know that their potions were impressive.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Prongs, chill out."

"I can't! How is Lily going to notice me if that greasy, little, slime ball keeps doing these things for her?" He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Who did Lily kiss?"

"Me."

"Who does Lily study with?"

"Me."

"Who does Lily-"

"I get your point, I'm just scared, mate. I love her." His voice broke towards the end, Sirius stopped with James on the spiral staircase, "I love her, and she doesn't care." James wasn't the boy who cried, he was the boy who fought and conquered. He was Captain, he was Head Boy. Something deep in Sirius wilted when the first tear dropped down Jame's cheek. "I love her, mate."

"J-James?" A soft voice made them both jump. A pretty redhead stood behind James, her deep green eyes soft and wide. "I-is that true?"

"Lily, I," he stuttered, blinking quickly as another tear escaped. He didn't get the chance to finish the explanation he was making. The petite girl had crossed their distance and planted her lips on his.

An explosion hit Sirius in the chest, James and Lily were actually kissing, standing halfway up the stairs, fingers entwined. Wanting to give them some sort of privacy, he trailed his way back up the stairs, away from the advanced potions exam, away from his confusion with Hollow, and away from his kissing friends.

...oOo...oOo...

"FIGHT! THIRD FLOOR!" A chubby boy stuck his head into the Gryffindor common room, then disappeared. James was already running besides Sirius, for three reasons: One- in case it was a Gryffindor that needed help, Two- in case it was entertaining, and Three- in case it was girls. They weren't alone as they ran up to the fight. Lily was already ahead of them, her wand in hand.

When they arrived, a circle of people were already surrounding them. Lily's angry demands were lost on their ears. Sirius elbowed his way to the front, ignoring the insults that came at him.

Two wands were abandoned on the floor, the owners were pummeling their fists into each other's faces. Long hair was everywhere, almost hiding the identity of the two fighting figures. Curly black hair gave away his cousin, Bellatrix, and white blonde hair gave away Hollow. Blood stained the floor, but due to the abundance of hair, he was unable to tell if Hollow was emerging victorious.

The Slytherin students were hissing and booing, alerting Sirius that Hollow must be doing better. She was on top anyways. He grinned as she rose to one knee, using that to get better leverage to pound away at Bella. Hands yanked at her hair, and sharp fingernails clawed at Hollow's face and arms.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Lily had made her way to the inner circle. Hollow grabbed Bellatrix up by her tie, the two bloodied girls looking at the Head Girl. "Do you think this is appropriate behavior?!"

Hollow gave one last punch to Bellatrix, earning a flourish of Lily's wand and Hollow's hands to snap behind her back. "Really, Lily?"

"Yes, really." Bellatrix's hand were bound likewise. "I'm taking you both to Dumbledore."

"Thanks sis, real awesome of you. Forgot we were best friends there for a minute." Hollow's eyes hardened as she glared at Lily, who flicked her wand, muttering a silencing spell.

"I'm really, really sorry Hollow. But this really can't be tolerated. You two fight too much, and it's time someone handled it before one of you do something you regret. I don't want to do this, but I don't want you to get hurt, I really am sorry."

As Lily marched them off, he noticed the tear drop off the red head's cheek, and the stubborn, pissed off face of the metamorphmagus. Bellatrix's face was covered in still leaking blood, but she still gave him a nasty face as they left.

"This is bad." James sat down, pocketing the two wands. "This is really bad."

"Hollow isn't going to forgive Lily."

"Lily is going to hate herself later."

The two boys sat there, each holding their own heads, trying to think of a plan that would work before Hollow was expelled. "I don't know what to do, but-"

"a distraction." Sirius finished for James, who's eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

"We have to make Hollow's incident look like a kiddies scuffle." James was running towards a blank wall, and Sirius ran with him, three times they passed it, exchanging glances, they entered a golden door.

_A/N: I don't mean to make it sound like any sort of Lily hate. I love her, I do. But I think she would try to do the potion to compete with the best, and I feel like she'd do whatever it takes to keep her friends safe, even if it seems bad at the moment(you'll see some Lily love soon-promise). _

_Please review/follow if you enjoy this, hate this, or have any guesses as to what the boys are gonna do!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius had it in his mind as he left the Room of Requirement with an armful of explosives, that he was going to get expelled. There wasn't a way around it. Dumbledore wasn't an idiot, he could see through the invisibility cloak, and this was going to be bad.

James ran besides him until they made it behind a statue of a troll. They each took a separate path, winking at each other as they did. Sirius was banking on Hollow or Bellatrix to give Lily some trouble, and the distance to Dumbledore's office to give him enough time to make it to the outside willow. They needed the whomping willow besides the entrance to the shrieking shack, but the one beside's the quidditch locker rooms, was only a nuisance. It was also in direct view of Dumbledore's office.

There was a chance that James was going to be fine, he might not get pulled into this at all. Sirius breathed deeply as his feet planted into the snow, slipping on occasion as he approached the giant willow. He couldn't see into Dumbledore's office. Quickly, he pulled a piece of mirror out of his pocket, waiting for a pair of bespectacled eyes to appear. When they did, he nodded to James, who nodded back.

"Good luck, Padfoot." The dog animagus grinned back and winked.

Wildly, he flourished his wand, sending the explosives into the tree, breathing hard, anticipating the absolute worst, he began to mutter spells to light the explosives. Transforming into a dog, he broke into a sprint, heading towards the tree line, and hopefully out of the way of the explosion before it happened.

Apparently, he overacted, by the time he reached the edge of the forest, and was well out of harm's way, the show began. The first explosion sent a lazily swinging branch into the air, followed by a violent shock of red and orange. He had to look away as bark began to rain from the sky.

A burning stump was left after twenty minutes. Teachers poured out of Hogwarts, Dumbledore included. Sirius met Dumbledore's eyes, and even though he was still in the form of Padfoot, he knew that the old wizard wasn't fooled.

...oOo...oOo...

When he entered the school, he knew James had succeeded. Certain corners reeked of rotting eggs and vomit.

He checked the mirror to find James waiting on him. "Did anyone catch you?"

"No."

"James, do not argue with me. I'm taking full blame, okay?"

"Mate, I cannot let you take credit for my hard work."

"I'm serious right now. Promise me, you have to take care of Remus, okay?"

"I can't let you-"

"For Remus."

"For Remus." James nodded, his face falling. Sirius pocketed the mirror, Dumbledore had retired back to the castle, and Sirius saw no reason in prolonging his punishment. The gargoyle didn't ask him for the password, it just moved out his way. A smile touched his face as he made way up the stairs, remembering all the times he had been escorted by a ranting McGonagall, he could only imagine how red her face would be, and how many obscenities would be rushing through her mind.

"Ah, ." Dumbledore smiled as Sirius entered his office, which was open, "I was expecting you."

"I'm sure you were."

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore's face was hard to read. His blue eyes were twinkling behind half moon spectacles, he had his long fingers in front of him, tips touching as he examined the young Black. "I believe you were the culprit for the explosion."

Running a hand through his hair, Sirius nodded.

"I dare say, I'm quite pleased you handled that issue for me."

"W-what?"

"Although, perhaps, a less aggressive manner would have been more appropriate. You see, Sirius, last month I received a complaint from the Minister, apparently, a number of quidditch players were injured by the whomping willow. So, I was ordered to remove it. I was, however, quite perturbed to the safest manner of doing so. Therefore, I must thank you for relieving me of that duty, thirty points to Gryffindor."

"But, Sir," Mouth dry, Sirius stared at the Headmaster, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say.

"I believe you might visit Miss Emmery in the infirmary. She and Miss Lestrange were involved in some sort of incident. Miss Evans informed me they were found bound and speechless. Quite the bother, isn't it Mister Black?" A smile played on Dumbledore's face.

"I-I, yes. I should do that."

...oOo...oOo...

"Sirius Black!" He winced at the sound of his name, "How could you do that? Do you have any idea how long it takes for a Whomping Willow to grow? Do you?" He allowed Lily to go on her rant, where she told him exactly how many years it took, how precious the wood was, who first planted them.

Thirty minutes passed, she glared at him the entire time, but ended laughing, "And Dumbledore was just sitting there, eating licorice snaps, commenting on what you were doing to the tree. 'Ah, yes, ingenious.' He said Sirius Black was ingenious!" Her voice ended in high pitched laughter.

A smile touched his face, "Thanks, Lills," she returned the grin "for not throwing Hollow to the wolves."

"I don't think I could really go through with something like that. She just got back from the infirmary and is up with Remus if you want to go talk to her."

"Is she upset with you?"

"A little, for biding her hands, mostly for silencing her though." Lily gave a small, unsure laugh.

"Don't worry Lils, she'll come around, I'm sure she thought of something clever to say to Bellatrix, but couldn't." She gave him a small smile before he turned and sprinted towards the dorm.

The Ravenclaw was sitting on Remus' bed, her hair was wild and knotted, bits of crimson, black, white, and purple were tangled with other parts. "I think I got it," Remus mumbled, working his hands through the knots. "Pads! Do you a spell for this?"

"I'm afraid not." He laughed as Hollow looked at him. She didn't have any bruises to speak of, but there was healing claw mark running from her eyebrow to cheek. Her lips were in a small pout as Remus worked through the knots. "What happened to your hair?"

"A Slytherin girl hexed me on my way here."

He sat down besides Remus, took a strand of hair and began to work out the knots. "What started the fight, anyways, Loony?" Remus asked, picking at a strand.

"I was going to work on an essay for McGonagall and someone pushed me down, it was on from there out." Hollow sighed, Sirius fought off an urge to ruffle her hair.

They made small talk as they worked through the knots and tangles. Remus gave her some chocolate before they got to the worst bit. "You know Lily probably knows a spell for this, right?"

"I don't want her to be even more triumphant today." She muttered, Sirius shrugged and gave her hair a sharp tug. "Fuck you!"

"Sorry." He gave Remus a sly wink, and together they made the process heavy handed.

"Fine! Go get Lily!"

"I didn't realize how bad it was." Lily spoke quietly. "Don't panic." She added, working her wand in a pattern that Sirius didn't recognize.

Hollow's hair became static, rising slightly and then falling into a smooth curtain. "Thanks." Hollow turned and pulled Lily into a tight embrace. "For everything."

"You're welcome, idiot."

...oOo...oOo...

"I need to borrow Black, Potter, Evans, and Lupin."

"Professor, I cannot allow you to take my students out while they are testing." Sirius looked up from his telescope, not bothering to mark his namesake onto the star chart.

"I assure you it is of the utmost urgency." Her lips were pressed into a fine line. He looked to James, who quirked a brow, and to Remus who as holding his quill over the parchment, ink droplets ruining his star chart.

"Very well, I expect you all here tomorrow night to redo the test, however." Sirius waved off the professor, as he hurried after a surprisingly swift Minnie.

"What's going on?" James asked, jogging lightly to catch up. Lily joined his suit.

"Something has happened to Emmery."

Sirius stopped, "Like what?"

"Just come on!" She snapped, taking them to Dumbledore's office, not the infirmary as he had expected. The silvered wizard was no where to be seen. "Into the fireplace."

"I thought you couldn't travel by floo powder." lily pipped, cramming in between Sirius and James, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

McGonagall stepped in besides Remus, who shuffled closer to James. "It would appear Dumbledore, being who he is, has made an exception tonight."

Within seconds Sirius found himself in a pristine, white environment. . He shivered, not having the time to think, he hurried after Minnie, who was sparing them little time. They attracted little attention as they worked through the lobbies and halls. "Professor, please, what's going on?" Remus asked as she stopped at a door in the recovering department.

"Dumbledore is in there. I don't have any answers. Only one of you may enter at a time." Her face was lined with worry, a deep set sorrow rested in her eyes as Sirius pushed past her, fear throbbing through his veins as he turned the golden knob and stepped into the room.

Immediately, he saw the issue. Hollow was laying down on the small bed, Dumbledore held one of her hands as she spoke in a whisper. Her hair was a mousy brown, he couldn't see the colors of her eyes, they were obscured by a thick, white bandage. Bile rose in the back of his throat at the touches of crimson peeking through the bandages.

"W-who is it?" Her tiny voice was directed at Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Black, we were hoping-"

"Sirius," He shivered at his name and hurried over to her bedside.

"Hey, Hollow," Terrified, he ruffled her hair and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. "Everyone's outside the door."

"Yeah?" There was a slight rasp to her voice, associated typically with crying.

Dumbledore gave Sirius a nod of the head, his blue eyes were sad, his lips were drawn in a small frown. "Hollow," he sat down on the edge of her bed, "Could you tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want."

She nodded, he felt bad, knowing she must have recited the event many times in last little bit.

_Please Follow/Favorite/Review if you like this so far, let me know what you think of this story!_


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore shifted slightly as Sirius adjusted his position into a more comfortable one.

"I was going to Potions, rushing 'cause I was late from quidditch, so was running down the halls to get to the dungeons and I wasn't paying attention to anything. I guess its my fault, but about halfway down the staircase I saw what I thought was Bella, but now I think back and I believe it was a boy, but I remember seeing whoever it was and them screaming some horrible obscenity towards me, and then I was screaming, and I don't remember anything else." Her mouth settled into a light frown as she finished.

Not wanting to upset her any further, he gently tousled her hair and looked to Dumbledore. "Isn't there anyway we can figure it out, Headmaster-who it was?"

The silver wizard smiled kindly, "Ah, I was about to get to that. Well, you see Hollow, if you looked at your attacker, I can go back and get a better look. That is, if, you will give me the memory."

"I-I, what?"

"Do you mind?" The old man stood up, silk robes billowing slightly, and took stand besides her. From his pocket, he pulled a small, glass vial. "Right." He bent down and whispered something to her, before gently lifting her bandage and collecting, what Sirius believed to be, a couple tears. "Very well. Now, when you return to school, come directly to my office, , here will escort you if needed."

Dumbledore left with a harder look in his eyes as he gave the vial one last glance and dissipated into the air. "If you don't mind, the patient needs rest." He turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway with a concerned James peeking from behind.

"I'll be back soon, Low." Placing a light kiss on her hot forehead, he left the room and followed the others back into a waiting room, retelling what he had learned to James, Remus, and Lily.

"Snape. I'll bet anything it was him."

"Shut up, James, Severus would never do that." Anger lit in Lily's eyes.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, sharing a look with Remus. "Well, she thought it was Bella, so we're looking a a boy with dark hair, probably long, and rather pale. So, it's not completely absurd to think it was Snape." Remus ended his sentence by rubbing the pad of his thumb on his teeth.

"I don't know. But someone's getting hurt." The four of them looked around. James was in total agreement, but Remus and Lily seemed to be slightly reserved on the idea.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

"So, how goes it with Dumbledore?" Leaning back, Sirius watched the thin girl find her way across the room. Permanently blind, Hollow was in intense training with Dumbledore, taking up every single bit of spare time in their winter break, to the point where she had just under five hours to celebrate Christmas.

"Pretty well." Pale hands rested on the polished foot guard of his bed, lavender eyes fixed about six inches above his head, "Its really nice to have a day off, though."

Smiling, the animagus let his head sink into his pillow, wondering who it was who left the speckled scars around the pale eyes, and who had the gall to think they would be able to get away with it. Something dark inside him was content for the moment to sit back and play over the payback, to wonder who was going to get wounded, and how bad it was going to be. "Thanks again for the sweater."

The blue sweater was loosely knit and hung from her small frame, seeming smaller than it had in ages. With grace, she maneuvered to sit besides him. "I know I didn't get you a Christmas gift, and it's killing me."

"Chill out, Mom sent me a gift." Her mouth twitched, an eyebrow arched, and her head tilted like a bird.

"What did she get you?"

"She sent me an envelope filled with pocket lint, and believe, Kreacher's earwax."

"Oh, gross! What did you send back."

"I am sworn to James, not to say a word."

"Sirii, what was it?"

"Cant."

"Come on,"

"Nope."

"I'll punch you."

"Do it." He grinned, wanting to see if she was able to actually do it.

"I will!"

"Okay!" He was taken aback when she pounced on him, her legs pinning his waist down as she drew her fist back.

"No,no,no! I Take it back! I believe you!"

"Tell me," Once mint eyes looked down at his general direction. Messy, black hair tumbled past her waist, coming to rest on his own. Shivers erupted down his spine at how natural it felt for her to be where she was.

"I'll tell you later." He grabbed her wrists before she could move from her position.

"Yeah?" He sat up, wrapping one leg around him as she adjusted.

"Yeah," Gently, he tilted her chin up before placing his lips against hers. Instantly, he felt Hollow tense up. Before he could pull back a hand had found its way into his hair. Pushing back a growl, he ran his tongue across her sweet bottom lip.

In between breaths, Sirius kissed her, pulling her soft body closer, and let his hands wander under her sweater to feel her smooth skin. "Sirius," she breathed heavy across his face, her hands still tangled in his hair. "I love you."

Heart racing, he looked up to the girl who was now above him, there was a tight ball in his stomach as he searched for the words he needed, "Hollow," a hand traced from his hair to his bare chest, "I love you too."

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

There wasn't a muscle in his body that wanted to move. Hollow laid curled into his side, warm and asleep. He sighed heavily, regretting, slightly, having stopped last night's activities before they went too far. Ruffling her hair, he wondered if she had wanted it as bad as he did. Still, he wanted to prove that he wanted their relationship was important enough that he would wait on her to be ready.

"Siri?" Her voice was muffled by a squeaky yawn. "Are we dating?"

"Mhm." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Thought it was a dream. A good one." He smiled at her. She was adorable in the striped pajamas, her long hair was incredibly messy, even as she combed her fingers through it.

"Yeah?" He ran an hand through his own long hair and wondered briefly if she was going to be with Dumbledore all day. "Did you ever find out who did this, by chance?"

"Yeap, but I promised to Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell you or James. He doesn't want to have to cover something up from the Ministry."

"Not Remus?"

Crossing her arms she narrowed her eyes, "Remus wouldn't rat on me."

I the most pleading voice he could muster, he begged, "Low, please, I want to kill them."

"I promised."

"Fine, but when I do find out, I don't care who it was, I'm going to kill them."

"Just figure out the situation first."

"Hmph."

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

The day before break ended, Hollow was able to spend the entirety of it with him. He was shivering from the wet snow as they trudged into the castle, moving quickly towards the Gryffindor Common room. "Why?" She was muttering.

"What's wrong?" He chuckled, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Cold." She was dripping water through the corridor, shivering as they went.

"Winter."

"Dumb."

"You."

"No you."

"Fainting Felix." He laughed at the fat lady who smiled and granted them entrance into the warm Common room. "C'mon." He pulled her hand, leading her up the stairs and into his dorm. "Gotta get you warm."

"Oh, please." She smiled, removing her boots and socks.

"Well, first, we have to get these wet clothes off of you, you'll catch your death." She titled her head as he unbuttoned her overcoat and began working on the buttons of her sweater. Shivering, she remained silent, even as he worked the fabric over her head and was running his hands along the band of her black jeans. "Yeah?" He breathed, needing permission.

"Yeah," She whispered back, her wet hair tickling his face as he unbuttoned her pants and gently pulled them down. He was surprised to see her black bra matching her black panties. Her skin was covered in goosebumps as he pushed her back onto the bed. "Aren't you cold?" Her hands worked from his shoulder down his chest, fumbling with the buttons as she blindly worked the flannel open.

"I'm pretty cold." He mumbled, helping her rid himself of everything besides his boxers. The white lace on her bra was all he could look at as she maneuvered to be on top of him.

"Siri?" There was a question in her voice as he snapped his attention back to her face. "You sure?"

"If you are."

Their lips met in a harsh crash. Her skin was already warm as he ran his hands up her sides to her chest, feeling over her bra before unhooking the horrible contraption. A blush touched pale cheeks as calloused hands cupped her soft breasts. "Siri-ah," Her voice broke into a moan as he gave the hard buds a harsh squeeze. Wanting to go lower, he waited, painfully hard as he worked over her breasts, sitting up to lick over her nipples and lightly suck them.

Still working over the nipples, he let his hands go south, rubbing over her wet panties as she moaned delicately in his ears. A gasp left her as he slid his hand under the lace and rubbed her warmth. "Hollow?" Wanting desperately to continue, Sirius glanced up at heavy eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." A small smile spread as he gave her stomach a kiss and continued.

[A/N: I am so incredibly sorry with the delay between this chapter and the last, also I'm sorry this chapter is kinna short. I've lost the last few chapters and I am still working on them. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed. Let me know what you think so far and what you think is in the future!]


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N: edited for mistakes I noticed.]

"C'mon," carefully, Sirius (accompanied by James) led Hollow towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Easy now." James chuckled at the drunken blind girl. "Are you going to make it to your dorm once you're in?"

She nodded lazily, leaning a little harder on Sirius, who shook his head and tightened his grip around the small waist. "I feel horrible that you have to go back tonight."

"S'alright, inspection." She muttered. He shivered, thankful that Lily and James never felt the urge to check in on everyone or declare shakedowns, not that James would pass that inspection, anyways.

Glancing over to his bespectacled friend, he asked, "No booze in your room?"

"Uh-uh." Hair hit him in the face as she shook her head.

They arrived in front of the shining brass Eagle. Hollow groped across the wall before giving it a knock.

"What is he that builds stronger than either the mason, the shipwright, or the carpenter?" The Eagle seemed to look into Sirius' soul, he shivered again and buried his hands deep into his pockets.

"Um, fuck."

"Incorrect."

"Hang on, hang on." James chewed his bottom lip as Hollow mulled over the riddle. Sirius felt the Eagle silently judging the three of them. "O-one more time," Hollow stuttered out.

"What is he that builds stronger than either the mason, the shipwright, or the carpenter?"

"Hmm, the Egyptians."

If it was possible, Sirius mused, the knocker seemed to sigh, a feeling of pity overtook Sirius.

"The Gravedigger." James spoke suddenly. "His houses will last forever."

The door opened and Hollow threw her arms around James, thanking him. "Night sweetie." Sirius kissed her forehead as she rushed him for a final hug. "Love you."

"Love you!" The door closed as she disappeared into the Common room.

"Think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure of it." James smiled.

"Didn't know you were any good at riddles."

"Lily loves riddles." His teeth flashed in the night as they wound their way back through the castle to their own tower. "What do you think she's going to do about quidditch."

Something jerked Sirius back. He blinked rapidly. Hollow had been contacted about going pro next year, she loved flying; there simply wasn't a better seeker in Hogwarts than Hollow. "I-I didn't even think about that. I- with all the working on her basic magic and learning in general. Just. Damn it." Boiling water filled his veins, quickly replaced with ice. "James?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore's talked it over with her." In their dorms, they quietly climbed into pajamas. Sirius laid awake for a while, trying to think of a way for Hollow to continue on with quidditch but couldn't think of a way that would be considered legal on the field.

He mused for a second on the idea of enchanted goggles, but with her being a seeker, he could see how it would be viewed by the public.

Sighing, he rolled over on his stomach, wishing he could pull Hollow close, relax against her warm body, and breath in her scent before succumbing to sleep. Instead, he tossed and turned all night, dreaming of his mother and father and their horrible house.

Breakfast came slower than Sirius could ever remember. He headed to the Ravenclaw tower before he figured Hollow would have the opportunity to wake up. For a long time he sat on the cold, stone floor, knees drawn into his chest, shivering. His tangled hair was pulled hastily into a bun, hoping no one would realize his lack in hygiene that morning.

Every time the door opened he snapped his attention up to a sleepy Ravenclaw, disappointed every time it wasn't Hollow. Finally, a mess of black hair emerged, excitement coursed through his veins as he scrambled to scoop her up into his arms and hold her. "Oh, good morning!" She chirped, kissing his chest.

"I missed you."

"I love you." He smiled into her hair and murmured the same back to her.

"What color are my eyes now? I know they're damaged, I could feel that." She blinked in Lily's general direction, before taking a large bite out of a muffin.

"Um, they're like, a silvery purple, all of it though." Lily smiled as Sirius nudged Hollow's goblet an inch over where she was able to get it.

"Awesome," The blind girl laughed, forcing a smile onto the young Black's face. "I'm not really that good at changing colors around anymore." She laughed again, but there was something sad etched into her face.

"You okay, mate?" James blinked at Sirius, "You look like shit."

"I'm fine." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Hollow, kissing her temple.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Sir," he picked a heavy, brass beetle off Dumbledore's desk, feeling the cold, smooth, hard surface, "I was wondering about Hollow and her future. I mean, she's already received offers from so many professional quidditch teams, and she was so good at potions."

Kind, blue eyes smiled at him, "Hollow and I have discussed this to no end. She understands that quidditch is, unfortunately, something she will no longer will be able to pursue. There is something else, , that has piqued her interest, and I believe it will spark yours as well. I must request you to keep this absolutely quiet, even from ."

"O-of course." He stared at the old face, curious as to what was going on.

"You have, I'm sure, heard about the mass killings of muggle born wizards and witches. I have been recruiting those I feel are capable of fighting this. I am also recruiting my best students. Mr. Potter will receive an invitation, as well as Mr. Lupus, but I must ask you, again, let me be the one to tell them. I do not expect your answer now, but if you are interested come to my office tomorrow at dusk, you will be exempt from Divination."

"I'll be there." His body was almost buzzing, he knew his parents were involved with the killings, he knew his family supported it, and he knew he had to put a stop to all of it. Maybe, now, he had his opportunity to finally stop the evil inside the Black Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sirius!" He lost a step, falling back as something grabbed his cloak. "James needs you!" He glanced at the concern on Peter's face before running towards the direction his gut was steering him in. Peter followed, breathing heavily after the athlete.

He ran past screaming professors, jumped down the changing stair case, and sped around the dark corners until he arrived in the dungeons. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" His heart drummed in his ears as he elbowed through the crowd, blanching at the sight in front of him. A bloodied James stood in front of a smaller, bloodier, girl. Her back was against the wall, James back was against hers. He snarled as a large boy threw a punch, barely missing the skinny boy.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, grabbing the shoulder of one of the bigger boys, turning him around so Sirius could glare up at him. The fist almost landed, but Sirius managed to connect his own knuckles first. It became an all out brawl. Two large boys landed on Sirius, landing blows until his face was numb, and crimson obstructed his vision. He glanced towards James with three boys on him, but the skinny boy was able to hold them off of Hollow.

Hollow, stood, countering the spells coming from the vicious crowd, her eyebrows drawn in concentration as blood dripped off her pale face. His heart sped again, he saw the fear in Peter's eyes as the boy tried to escape, glancing from his friends to the crowd.

The boys on top of him must have tired out, because they got off him, chuckling, patting each others' back as they walked into the crowd. Sirius stood, his vision swaying as blood flecked off his eyelashes. Before he could make it to James, another hand grabbed his shoulders, shoving him hard into the stone. "Blood traitor picked the wrong fight, huh?" Rancid breath fell on his face as a troll-sized fist rocketed into his mouth, a tooth wobbled dangerously.

"Looks like it." Sirius gasped through thick, copper-tasting liquid. "Guess you couldn't take on one, little girl by yourself." He smiled, looking at the small girl, pinned to the wall by Jame's back, silently working her wand.

"Shut up!" Sirius blinked as his world shook white.

"Touch a nerve?" Brown eyes stared into his. "Guess so." Peter disappeared into the crowd. Realization dawned on him as his friend safely merged into the crowd. His heart hit his stomach as another blow snapped his head back.

Feeling as if he needed to cry, the young Black rolled his shoulders back and began his own assaults. He made sure every punch landed in a soft spot: nose, eyes, and temple. The larger boy lost his footing as Sirius came forward with his assault. When the large body toppled, he ran to the boys on James, grabbing a shoulder and landing his fist as hard as he could onto the chin, effectively knocking him out.

Blood cascaded down Jame's face as he stood his ground.

"Prongs! Pads!" Remus' voice filled his ears. The lycan came onto the scene, honey eyes locking with Sirius' before moving onto James, and then onto Hollow's blind eyes. Emotion left his face, replaced with anger as the small boy ran at them, jumping onto the back of Jame's largest assailant. He covered the eyes of the boy, Jame's laughter rang out, echoing in the dungeon as he elbowed another boy in the face. "Atta boy!"

Sirius laughed as well, the mirth from James filling his heart, even as hard, bony flesh collided with his lips, sending the wobbly tooth sliding across the floor.

"_CRUCIO_!" All heads snapped towards the sound. Before the spell hit, Hollow waved her hand, a tiny smile on her face as the spell dissipated. The fighting stopped, the laughter no longer rang as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the picture.

"Lucy," James tutted, "Hasn't your mother warned you about Azkaban?" Hollow gave a simple flick of her wand, and the blonde fell, legs and arms stiff against his sides.

"Hollow," Sirius breathed out, pulling the girl into his arms, closing his eyes and resting his chin on her head. "Thank you James," he was choked up, rubbing her back as she nuzzled into his chest.

"What was Peter doing?" Remus asked, holding a handkerchief to his gushing nose.

"I don't know, mate. It was like, I dunno." He sighed, pulling away from Hollow to inspect her face. "_Episkey_." He muttered, watching her wounds disappear, "_Tergeo_," the dried blood faded away, finally allowing Sirius to breath.

The rest followed suit with each other, until the only blood was left on the floor. "I think I'm gonna skip out on Divination." Remus yawned. "Probably go to the library."

"Yeah?" Sirius glanced at him, "I'm not feeling it either." He stayed besides James who walked forwards, his eyebrows drawn, not straying from the path of the classroom. He didn't look back as he pulled the trapdoor down and climbed up the ladder.

Sirius blinked, not knowing what James was doing.

Hollow walked besides him all the way to Dubledore's office, neither spoke as they made way, clearly aware of the other's plan. A couple familiar faces were waiting, Dumbledore was chewing on a licorice snake, calmly watching the tiny crowd grow into a slightly larger one.

"The clock has struck four." Dumbledore spoke as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever took note of, "I am thoroughly surprised to see all your faces-"

The door was flung open. "I'm sorry I'm late Professor! I was trying to be slick but Sirius-"

"Oh you are not blaming this one on me, Potter!" Amused, Sirius stood up.

"If you weren't all up in my business-"

"If you didn't need your mates to protect you're sorry arse!"

"I was protecting _your_ girlfriend!"

"Protecting _me_? I was making up for your sorry wand work!" Hollow glowered.

"Ahem." All heads slowly turned to a smiling Dumbledore. Sirius sat back down besides Hollow, taking note of Remus sitting just behind Lily. "As I was saying," there was an amused twinkle in his eye, "This is not for the light of heart. You have all been selected because I believe you all to be trustworthy, and your skills are above par. However, I must reiterate, you are not required to partake, and it will in no way effect my opinion on you if after this meeting I do not see your faces here again." He paused, looking over everyone with pride, "I must express the grave dangers each and everyone of you will face. Some will die. Others will experience grief beyond your current comprehension. However, we must go forth if evil is to be vanquished."

A girl paled and stood awkwardly before slowly leaving the room, face hidden behind her hair. Dumbledore continued his speech, telling them that everyone would be assigned duties after they graduated, some would be assigned during school. Numerous times he warned the dangers of this, that it was almost too much for him to ask.

"Are there any questions?"

No one spoke, no one moved. Dumbledore looked over them all. James hand shot into the air. A silver eyebrow raised. "What are we called?"

A smile crept onto the old wizard's face. "Indeed, I do suppose a name is important. Any suggestions?"

"I like the Potter Alliance, personally." James winked.

"Killers of the Dark?"

"The Light Squad."

"Order of the Light?"

"Dumbledore's Alliance?"

"Potter Squad!"

"H-how about," a timid girl spoke up, Sirius recognized her as Alice, a fellow Gryffindor who excelled at transfiguration, "The Order of the Phoenix?" Her eyes were glues to Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix.

Everyone was quiet, Dumbledore smiled as the bird approached her, nuzzling her hand. "I think we have a group favorite?"

"I'm still pushing The Potter Protectors." James muttered to a snickering Frank.

"Very well. Everyone please sign your name on this parchment, whether you come to the next meeting or not it will ensure no one here is able to talk about the meetings to anyone who's name is not this list.

"Meetings will be held in various locations, please come to meetings wearing travelling clothes and, of course, your wands. We cannot risk our locations being leaked to Voldemort, so only I will know where we will meet next, and when we will meet. Expect to be informed by owl or animal during breakfast sometime this week."

He allowed everyone to chat for a second.

"Before you go, remember, you are all young and precious. I beg you not to commit if you are afraid to die for this cause."

Sirius stood in line behind Hollow, who scratched a decent signature onto the parchment (despite writing over Alice's name slightly) he shivered as Dumbledore watched them leave with a grave expression.

...oOo...oOo...

"I don't want you to go to the next meeting." James stared at Lily. They were all in the boy's room, a silencing spell cast on the door and windows. "You have an incredible future ahead of you, Lily."

"You're not changing my mind, Potter."

"I will bind you to a wall if I have to."

"Why can't you accept that I'm just going to do this?"

"Because, maybe, I care about you. Maybe, just maybe, I want you safe. I want you protected. I want you away from this violence. Maybe, I never want to watch you in pain, watch you weep, watch you die. Maybe, for some stupid reason, I love you, and I'd die a thousand times if it would keep you safe." His jaw was set as he finished, he stared at Lily. "This is real, Lily."

Tears formed in green eyes. A blur of red hit James, Sirius blinked furiously as Lily kissed James, weeping as he held her to him. "I love you, James." Her words shook as cried, "But I have to. I have to fight for every muggle-born child in this world, I have to do something or I could never feel okay again."

Sirius sat down as the fierce redhead collapsed on James, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He buried his face into her hair, hiding tears that Sirius knew were there.

"Well," Hollow breathed out, "I guess that's all out there now." Sirius gave her a long look, understanding, for once, exactly how James felt.

Reaching out, he covered her hand with his own, briefly squeezing her fingers. "Let's get drunk!" Remus stood up and pulled a bottle of liquor from under his bed.

...oOo...oOo...

The first meeting was called earlier than Sirius expected. A great white owl dropped in front of him. It nipped at him, refusing to give him the letter until he gave up his fried sausage.

_Sirius, _

_7:30 _

_Share with James, Remus, and Peter after breakfast in your dorm._

Sirius folded the note and placed it in his pocket, nonchalantly adding bacon to his platter. Hollow stared at him, her silvery eyes fixating somewhere between his eyes and mouth.

...oOo...oOo...

They all crammed underneath Jame's cloak, reminiscing on a time when they all easily fit, now Remus' chin was almost on his shoulder, and he was all but grinding on James. Peter was going to transfigure into a rat, and transfigure back into a human behind the knight statue closest to Dumbledore's office.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office with ten minutes to spare. Lily and Hollow were already there, sitting besides Alice, cooing over a baby Fawkes. He sat back with James, who looked as if was going to pass out at any moment. "Everyone here?" Dumbledore asked. "I believe you are all familiar with dissaperation? If not, please come take my arm. If you are, we will be heading to the Hogshead, from there upstairs. One by one, please."

Sirius watched as James dissaperated, followed by Frank, Remus, Alice, Peter, Lily, Hollow, Devon, Grant, and then he was twisting and turning, keeping a sharp image of his destination in his mind.

[A/N: please comment, follow, fav, let me know if you like this so I can keep working on it. Also, what do you think is going to happen next?! I love everyone who has commented, followed, and faved (there are just too many for me to put you all down 3]


	10. Chapter 10

He arrived in the pub, it was dusty and dark, but he managed to find the stairs up to a large room. James was chatting quietly with a nervous Peter. "You okay?" Sirius asked, worried over his friend's pallid skin.

"Y-yeah. Almost splinched."

"Glad you're okay, mate." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder before looking furtively for Hollow. His heart stopped when he saw her, he rushed to pull her into his arms. "'Low, I was worried." He spurted out.

"Just because I'm blind-" He cut her off with a quick kiss, shivering at the realization of how easy it would be for her to accidentally splinch.

Dumbledore arrived with a group of shivering, pale students. He proceeded to enchant the room with protective charms and asked everyone to pair up. Remus and James paired up, Peter and Lily, Dumbledore took Hollow, and Sirius was left with no one. He looked around until his eyes fell on Frank, who was also looking around.

He was surprised at how well the other boy could work his counter-charms. He found himself vibrating, laughing, frozen, upside-down, and babbling. James was giving Remus a hard time, but the lycan was doing extraordinarily well against James. It was Hollow, however, that gave him a surprise. Dumbledore gave her very little time in between spells, her eyebrows were furrowed, she stood very still, perched on the balls of her bare feet, a small smile resting on her face.

They ended practice, sweating and feeling strange. Sirius sat by Hollow, listening intently to everything Dumbledore said. "Voldemort's followers are becoming more and more aggressive. What started as following by fear has turned into killings of muggle born. I believe Voldemort is planning a mass extermination."

Sirius breathed out slowly, gripping Hollow's hand. As the ended, Dumbledore handed out different rings, some silver, some gold, some black, and some embellished with house colors. "These rings will be the new way of communicating. They will vibrate, the inside will be inscripted with the date, time, and meeting place. If you lose your ring, it will not work, come to me and request a new one."

He passed out the rings, Sirius' looked like a Black Family heirloom, it was a little bulky for his taste, but he assumed he would grow accustomed to it. Hollow's was a thinner, black ring that she placed on her thumb. "Braille." Dumbledore said as he passed it to her, silencing the questioning look on her face.

...oOo...oOo...

"Oh, JAMIE!" Sirius blinked at how loud Hollow was. He downed a potion provided to relieve his massive hangover.

Messy headed from "natural" causes James smirked at Hollow, "What could ever be the matter?"

"I have a dilemma."

"So do I."

"You first, then." Hollow grabbed Remus' cup (by accident or not, Sirius would never know) draining the chocolate look as Remus stared at her, clearly questioning how to take her action.

"I woke up this morning, and noticed something rather peculiar."

"What was it?" She was on the edge of her seat. Sirius grinned at how incredibly adorable she was. Her small frame was covered in baggy pajamas, black and white hair pulled into a bun, revealing the cigarette tucked behind her ear. She looked more herself this morning than she had since the attack.

"Well, I woke up, rolled over in a hungover daze and stared at Paddy and Moony spooning! I was so conflicted. I need to know, Holls, are you Pads cover up?"

Hollow screamed laughed. Sirius grimaced, remembering how thoroughly convinced she had been he was gay. "Merlin, I don't know myself." James laughed with Remus and Peter.

"Oh, haha."

"So what's up, Holls?" James asked, smirking at the blind girl.

"Okay, so in my muggle studies class there's this girl, she's in Raveclaw, her name's Mildred." Hollow paused her thousand word per minute spill to finish Remus' chocolate milk.

"Oh gracious," Remus sighed, "Mildred what a rotten name. Whatever are we to do?"

"Anyways," she stuck her tongue out, "she's making life very difficult for me. She moves my books around, and un-braille's my study guides, and she puts my bag in a different place if I have to stand up, and it's just, it's just," eyebrows furrowed, "it's pissing me off. I need you to help me make her life just a little more difficult."

It hit Sirius just how important things were for her to be in a certain spot. He had noticed, of course, that everything in her bags were given specific pouches, and that she always set her fork and spoons down in the same place. He ruffled her hair in realization of her frustration that things could be hidden from her in very plain sight, even a three inch difference could mess with her.

"Fear not, fair maiden. This is just the opportunity we needed. Sit back, relax, and I'll do the messy work."

"I'm pretending that it is not my responsibility to tell Lily that you're pranking someone." Still, Remus reached across the table to give her a confirming flick of the nose.

"I'm pretending I'm not Head Boy and that it is not my responsibility to tell on myself that I'm pranking someone."

"Siri," Hollow cooed, batting her eyelashes in his general direction.

"Hm?" he smiled and kissed her forehead, "what do you want?"

"Would you do me a big, big favor?"

"Probably not."

"Would you write me a letter to my Auntie Justice and tell her that in a thousand years I will never, ever be interested in marrying my cousin Jeremiah? Even if I would be forgiven by my family for, oh what was the word she used- 'rutting' with the blood traitor Black?"

Steaming red in the face, cheeks swollen, James shook with laughter. "Are you kidding me?" Sirius laughed, imagining the skull-splittingly tight bun on the top of a very large, brute fame of her Aunt Justice. The woman was nearly six-foot-five, weighing about two hundreds pound in just wiry muscle under paisley dresses. Her face was always red. "I mean, yeah, I'll do it."

"Oh, you're a sweetie." He adjusted his posture to aid her in the kissing of his cheek.

"RUTTING!" James screeched.

"What?" Lily stood behind him, a puzzled look on her pretty face.

"RUTTING!" He screamed again, attracting the looks of concerned teachers and students.

"Smoke break?" Hollow pipped, weaving her fingers in between his as he led the way to the fountain.

"Worried about tonight."

"It'll be okay, it's always okay in the end." Hollow looked a little sad as she blew a smoke ring into the morning air.

"I know, but you know Remus, he's always so scared."

"It breaks my heart." Her lips dropped into a sad pout. "I just wish it didn't hurt him. If it was anything but that. He could claw me all night, and I could accept that, I just hate to see him in pain. Remy doesn't deserve that." She muttered, taking a slow draw off her cigarette.

"He really is the best of us all." He found himself musing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Professions." McGonagall said, standing in front of the Gryffindors and Ravnclaws, eyes sweeping over the seventh years. They had finished their daily assignment and were waiting to be addressed with their homework for an extra head start. "Each and every student in this room has potential beyond my knowledge. I want everyone to think about the courses taken, and the career they chose last year and tomorrow, one by one, we will discuss opportunities. That is all, that is your homework."

Sirius looked down at his roll of parchment, staring at the marbled browns and yellows. What did he say last year? A professional quidditch player, an auror. He had taken so many courses, shoving his nose into the books this year, squeezing in time for jokes in between trips to the library and the quidditch feild, but now? He supposed he would become a full fledged member of the Order now. And Lily. Her entire school career was pushed into studying, she poured over book after book, page over page. "_What are you trying to become?_" He once asked, _"A great witch. I want to become a teacher, like McGonagall or Dumbeldore."_ Sighing, he threw his parchment into his bag, and headed out of the room. Hollow's head jerked when he gave her hair a passing ruffle.

"Mr. Black! Get back here!" He heard her scream. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Groans followed her statement.

He walked down to the great lake, the breeze warmer than it had been all year. After five minutes of searching, his robe pockets were full of perfect sized skipping stones. Until the breeze turned cold, and the sun became bloodied, he tossed stones over the surface of the lake. "Hm," a deep voice caught him off gaurd, "everything 'right Sirius?"

"Huh-oh." He stared up at the tall figure of Hagrid. The man smiled behind his beard. "I'm alright."

"Come in fer some soup?"

"Love to. Say, Hagrid, you're wise beyond your age."

"Wouldn't say that." But there was a prideful gleam in his eyes that pulled at the corners of Sirius' mouth.

"Sure you are. So, I'm doing a thing that's better for the entire world, but it's crushing my dreams."

"Ya in the Order, are ya?" Hagrid held up his massive hand to show off a carved wooden ring.

"Yeah."

"Well, Sirius, I'll be the first to tell ya that dreams aren't what they seem. If ye become a star quidditch player ye won't 'ave a bit of time for yerself. If ye become an auror you'll be doin' what ye doin' with the Order, but ye won't have any freedom. If yer in the Order yer gonna be miserable most o' the time."

"So you're telling me no matter what I'm going to be depressed?"

"No. I'm sayin' e'r'thing isn't cracked up to what it seems. Happiness doesn't jus' happen. You gotta find the good in the bad, it's easy to find the bad in the good."

Sirius sighed and rested his head on the table. Hagrid had been his escape for many years now. He could recall a hundred times of sneaking out to the cabin and pouring his soul out to the half-giant, screaming about his parents, and nursing broken bones and blackened eyes. There wasn't a time when Hagrid led him wrong. He was the one who pushed him into accepting the Potter's offer, and he was the one who escorted him to his parent's house to retrieve his belongings.

"What do I do?"

"You just do, Sirius. The world needs ye. Yer future kids need ye."

"I guess you're right. It's not that I don't want to do it, trust me, I want to take as many bastards out as I can, but I'm just sad about not getting to do anything else." Sirius took a sip of his soup, surprised that it was completely palatable.

"I know," Hagrid gave him a heavy pat on his back. "Want to come to the forest with me?"

"Yeah, what are we looking for?"

"I saw a pregnant pup in there a while back, and I think it's time for a pup."

Sirius nodded and followed Hagrid. He was excited for something to do, even if the forest was pitch black, he knew Hagrid was welcomed and accepted by most creatures in it.

...oOo...oOo...

"Hagrid got a puppy."

"How many heads?"

"Does it breath fire?"

"It's just a regular puppy." Sirius confirmed. Lily grinned and James shook his head.

"I know there is something up with it."

"Where's Hollow?" He asked, the Great Hall was full and she was usually early to avoid the packed hallways.

Lily bit her lip and looked around. "I'm sure she overslept is all." Remus offered.

He couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his gut. "Probably."

Green eyes stared at him as he sipped on a cup of tea, looking at the owls above. A tiny, brown owl swooped down to him, sticking it's little leg out with pride. He hastily untied the ribbon and smoothed out the parchment as Lily offered it bits of toast.

_"Sirius." _His name was scrawled in messy, uneven letters.

_"Doing a thing for Dumbledore. Everything's fine. Love you a lot. _

_Hollow."_

He shoved the letter at James who read it and raised his eyebrow. What thing could she be doing?

"I'm sure she's fine." Lily rubbed his back as he slammed his head into the table, pulling at his hair.

"How can he send her out? She's blind for fuck's sake."

"Pads," Remus' voice was calm, "Dumbledore isn't stupid, I promise she's fine."

Still, he spent his day pacing the halls, avoiding his classes as he waited for some kind of message that she was back. Lunch was spent pacing the library, and dinner was spent pacing the owlerly. Night fell and he paced outside the Ravenclaw common room.

He returned to his dorm and laid in bed as James, Remus, and Peter pleaded for him to get something from the kitchens and to sleep.

When the sun peeked, he stood in the entrance hall, even Filch said nothing as he stood there, waiting on Hollow to appear. "Sirius," he turned at the sound of his name.

Dumbledore stood in a silken, sky blue robe, smiling at him. "Hollow arrived in my office an hour ago. She's in her dorm, asleep if I have to assume."

"Where did she go?"

"She delivered a message for me."

Wild with anger he glared at the old man, "Why her?"

"I assure you, she was the only one."

"If you needed a small, pretty, young girl, you could have sent Lily, Alice, or Ramona. Hell, you could have sent Remus."

"Ah, but there's a common factor among them that Hollow does not possess. I suggest you get something to eat and take today off, get some rest."

Sirius turned and stormed up the stairs until he was at the eagle knocker. "What lighter than a feather, but the strongest man cannot hold for over a minute."

"His breath." He stared at the knocker as the door swung open for him, taken aback at the easy riddle it had given him.

"I need Hollow." He stated to the first female he saw.

"She's asleep. She looked pretty worn out."

"Just escort me up the damn steps."

"That's not a nice way to talk to a lady." She muttered, but obliged him.

There was a mass under the blankets in Hollow's bed, he crawled into the blanket and pulled the blue cover over his head and pulled her small frame to him. A sigh of relief left him as she snuggled into his chest. Almost immediately, he was asleep.

...oOo...oOo...

Stirring woke him up. Warm and cozy, he pulled the squirming girl closer to him. "Sirius," Hollow groaned, resting her head on his chest in defeat.

"Where did Dumbledore send you?" He spoke through her hair.

"I had to deliver a message to a witch in Ireland."

"Why you?"

"Because she's so scared of people seeing what she looks like that she will cast a memory erasing spell on anyone who makes direct eye contact."

"Sounds crazy."

"That's what happens to people when they're tormented their entire life." Hollow yawned, ruffling his hair until he was forced to swat her hand away and sit up.

"What are we doing today? I'm pretty sure Dumbledore gave me the okay to skip classes."

"Well, I'm taking a shower." She stood, dressed in night blue pajamas.

"Mmm, me too."

"Come on then." She sighed, leading the way to their bathroom. The dorm bathrooms were larger than the Gryffindor one. A large tub sat in the middle of the room, an enormous shower took up the back wall. The floors were predominately inky blue tiles surrounded by gold and white tiles in large mosaic patterns of the sun and moon, he stared into the wide mirror, admiring the luxury of it all. "Rowena was a fan of elaborate baths, apparently." Hollow gave a dry laugh.

She turned her back to him, the top of her pajama set rustled to the floor, followed by a white and gray laced bra. Tilting his head he tried to get a better look past midnight streaks. Concentrating hard he slid his t shirt off and unbuckled his belt. Hollow's legs were completely exposed, but her hair was hiding his view past the tops of her thighs.

She turned the shower on and stepped past the glass door. Hesitating he wondered if he should join her. "Coming?" He snickered lightly, sliding the glass door behind him. The floor of the shower was something that resembled cobblestone, and the walls resembled sandstone, but what really caught his eye was Hollow soaking wet in front of him, shampooing her long locks.

There was a bottle clearly labeled "HOLLOW." He took that and squirted the shower gel into his palm and began rubbing it into her back, she leaned back against him as he ran his hands down her arms and up her sides. Closing his eyes he took in the softness of her skin and the slickness between their bodies. Making sure she was approving, he cupped her breasts and worked the gel into a lather, enjoying the way her head turned against him.

"My turn." He laughed quietly into her ear and sat down in front of her. Fingers worked through his hair until his collar-bone-length hair was sticking straight up. Shivers coursed through him as hands ran down his arms and over his back. Kneeling behind him, Hollow rubbed his chest and stomach, lingering her touch over the muscles quidditch had formed.

Rough breaths escaped him as her hair covered his vision, lips touched his forehead before she moved to kneel in front of him. "You have to lead, Siri." She pointed to her eyes, and he understood that in the moment there was too much going on for her to use sensory skills as vision.

"Are you certain about this?" He asked, pushing hair out of her face and kissing her temple. She

"I love you." She smiled while nodding.

"I love you too."

Lips pressed furtively against hers, he groaned at the tug of his hair and the touch on the back of his neck. Hollow- he pulled her closer until she was straddling him, his back against the wall. Teeth tugged at his lip when he worked his fingers and palms over her sensitive breasts. A small sound escaped her as he pulled away. "Siri?"

"Hang on, darling." He winked even though he knew she couldn't see him. Her face was flushed, and he knew he had to be as well. "I'd rather take this to the bedroom." The water had begun to choke him as he kissed, and the constant stream of hot down his back was distracting him from Hollow's silken touch.

Legs wrapped around him as he picked up the smaller girl and worked towards the bed room. It was difficult for him to walk as he found his mouth wandering to hers every few steps. He hummed as he dumped her into the bed and crawled on top of her. She was beautiful in a way that only months prior Sirius never believed he would see.

Lavender eyes blinked slowly as he came in to kiss her clavicle and nip at soft, creamy skin. He could feel her skin burn as he traveled lower and lower until he kissed her hip bones. Glancing up, a mixture of lust and happiness rested on her face, he grinned to himself and continued south.

Gasps and sighs escaped her, his nerves had washed away, Hollow had been his first kiss, his first everything. He shivered and placed a kiss on her stomach.

Eagerly, he explored her with his tongue and mouth, groaning at the sounds she made when he did something right. Fingers were knotted in his hair, pulling him closer to her as she came closer and closer to her peak. She let out a soft moan that drove directly into his blood.

Hands pulled at him until he was back to merely straddling her.

"I love you," his voice was husky, he felt her grip around his neck tighten.

"I love you too. Go easy at first." He nodded as he slowly entered her, growling as nails dragged down his back.

He closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure washed over him, dragging him on to the next wave. He cursed as Hollow's hips bucked against him.

Her was breathing rough as he sped up, pushing deeper and harder until Hollow was freely cursing and leaving small wound down his back. Lips captured his, she moaned into his mouth as he thrust all the way into her.

The sheets wrapped around him as Hollow rolled him over. Her hair tickled his waist as he straddled him, he let his head fall back, extending his neck to her bites and kisses. Growls were drawn from his throat as she gently teased him, light laughter rising with every frustrating thing she did.

With too much built up, he flipped her over, thrusting deeply in as she clawed down his back and wrapped a leg around him.

"Oh god," she whispered as he secured her leg to him, allowing him deeper access.

"Hollow," he breathed her name out, shivering violently as he felt the cord in stomach stretch too far, he growled as the cord snapped pleasure engulfed his body, leaving him shuddering as Hollow arched her back. He collapsed on her, happily wrapping his arms around the girl, pulling her as close as he could before passing out to fingers pulling through his hair.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

[A/N: First, I apologize for the complete butchering of Hagrid's accent. I'm working on writing in accents and it's proving to be more difficult than originally thought.

Second, thank you all for being patient with me through the long wait on chapters.

Third: I -Siriusly- could not continue this story if it wasn't for the support coming from everyone who has pm'd me, favorited, reviewed, and followed. I love you guys!

Fourth: Hang in here with me and I think you will all be in for a treat before too long ;) ]


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius stood in the long hallway, a boggart was the enemy he knew was coming. James stood quietly in front of him, his head level as he stared at the chest. Suddenly, a weeping Sirius took shape in front of the class, his knees were pulled into his bare chest, burns and scars ran down his arms and legs as his form wept quietly. "Riddikulus!" Sirius turned into a dog and stamped his feet, comically drooling all over the floor.

"Mate, I didn't know you cared so much for me." Swooning into James' arms, Sirius batted his eyelids as James planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hollow stood up next to the chest, her small back facing Sirius. The boggart spun and spun, before settling into a black mist that clung to her like heavy water. "Riddikulus!" The mist fell bouncing to the floor.

Remus reached out, gently touching her shoulder, she hadn't seen her boggart, and she had no idea the effect it was taking on her friends. Arms pulled Hollow close as Remus gave her a long hug, whispering something in her ear before passing her to Sirius.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

"So Hollow's afraid of the dark." James stated, marching paths across the dorm floor. "And she's cast into permanent darkness."

"How do we know she's still afraid?" Peter asked.

"Her boggart wouldn't be black mist if she wasn't still afraid." Sirius whispered, hoping Peter would understand.

"Ah."

"And therefore, Hollow lives everyday in her worst nightmare. And there has to be something we can do about it."

Remus spoke quietly, "St. Mungo's has no cure, even Dumbledore is skeptical if she'll ever see again."

"Yeah?!" James' eyes were wide, desperation written on his face, "Well who taught us to be animagi? Who made the Marauder's map? Dumbledore doesn't spend his free time studying medical magic, and St. Mungos isn't known for actually curing people, are the?!" He was breathing heavy.

"James," Lily stood, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think we have to accept there's nothing we can do." Sirius was surprised that she wasn't berserk over the animagi comment.

"Sirius." James grabbed his shoulders, "Are you with me?" Determination fired through his eyes.

"Until the death, mate." Sirius grabbed James' shoulders, meeting the burning stare. The boy nodded back.

"I guess I'm in too, then." Remus sighed, a smile playing on his face.

"Me too!" Peter affirmed.

Lily took a deep breath, "You guys won't make it without me." James grinned viciously, Sirius could almost hear his pulse banging through his veins."

"First thing, we have to identify what caused her blindness, and that means, we have to find out who did it." James sat down in front of the desk.

"Hollow said she knew, but swore to Dumbledore to let him take care of it," Lily spoke, "which leads me to think that the attacker still goes to school with us, otherwise there isn't much chance of a retaliation on our part."

"Taking that into account," Remus followed, "we're looking for someone who has been under constant watch. Probably escorted to classes."

Sirius felt a part of his heart darken. "Pads," Light amber eyes caught his, "you don't think?"

"I-I-" Sirius stammered, anger boiling. "It better not be."

"Wait." James stood again, squatting in front of Sirius, placing his hands over the ones pulling at his hair. "Sirius Orion Black. Was it Regulus?"

"I got a letter from Mother," his voice was spilling out of mouth, "saying I damned the family. That my choices got Regs into trouble. And I thought-but no- this." He stammered on as James kept him from ripping hair, and hazel eyes kept his from spilling tears. "How could he?!" Indignation rang from him.

"Sirius," James pulled him into a hug.

"What does that scumbag have against Hollow?"

"Sirius!" James screamed, "Pull yourself together!"

"James," Lily's voice faltered.

"You took every beating that little prat deserved, you took the blame for him, because of you that little twit never had a finger laid on him. Hollow is your girlfriend and he assaulted you. He's not your brother, I'm your brother. Fuck him, go find out what he used and don't you dare have any sympathy for him." James gave him a hard shove out the door. "I'm serious, Black, don't let him use you."

"No, I'm Sirius Black." He spoke through the crack, his voice sounding much more his own.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

He stood outside the Slytherin door. Jame's cape was draped around him as he examined the map. Regulus was just inside, Slughorn was besides Regulus. His heart was thundering in his ears as he stared at the map. How was he supposed to talk to Regulus if he couldn't get him alone?

The door opened and Sirius slid through it before it closed after a Slytherin girl. He studied the green common room; the weight of the lake seemed to bear down on him. It was surprising that all Slytherins didn't constantly feel claustrophobic.

Slughorn was sitting in a chair facing Regulus who was going through assignments. The younger Black's eyebrows were furrowed in a way that reminded Sirius of when his brother was grounded. The more he stared at Regulus, the more he remembered the squalling baby that came into the world, he remembered holding his brother for the first time- he had almost dropped him and began to cry uncontrollably. Regulus was the first thing Sirius had found love in, his perfect baby brother. What happened there?

He recalled sneaking into the first year's boat for Regulus, holding his brother's hand and praying to whoever would listen that Reggy would be in Slytherin. Regulus had been so nervous and scared, but laughed when Sirius flirted with Minnie, earning Gryffindor a ten point discount before the year had even started.

He remembered the lazy days laying in the attic, the sun peeking through the windows as the two boys read comics and avoided the downstairs drama. He taught his brother how to get around the castle, how to sweet talk anything out of Madam Pomfrey, a chubby, but cute, new nurse.

But he also remembered the summer before the school year.

_Sirius had shown up to his old house, looking for a couple of things he had left. His parents had screamed at him the entire time, shaking his bones with the threats and curses they yelled. Regulus peeked at him from behind the open crack of his door. Darker gray eyes watched him as he threw clothes, books, and what-not into a bag and slammed the door, quieting the cacophony. _

_His door slammed open as a smaller version of himself walked into the room. "Reggy!" He jumped to hug his brother, who stopped him with a push of his arm. When had he gotten strong?_

_"You left me." The voice was a growl. "You left me all alone. While you had fun, I got to listen to mother weep about the disgrace, and I got to hear father's yells of disrespect."_

_"Reggy, I begged for you to come with me."_

_"And I begged you to stay."_

_Gray eyes held each other. Sirius felt tears prick. "Reggy,"_

_"They never hit me the way they did you. But the threats were bad enough." His brother turned and walked away._

"I have to use the bathroom." Regulus commented.

"Well," Slughorn sighed and rose to his feet.

"Do you have to follow me?"

"Dumbledore's order."

Regulus sighed and walked down into the dorms. He stared at Slughorn who stood outside bathroom in Regulus' dorm. The professor sat down on a bed, looking extremely tired.

Sirius ran through the door before it closed, instantly taken aback by the glamour in the bathroom. Everything was silver and emerald, it was the most lush bathroom he had ever seen. He was beginning to feel jipped by the basic Gryffindor ones.

"Reggy." He cast a silencing charm on the bathroom and stared at his brother.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I have to know why you did that to Hollow."

Gray eyes challenged him. There were certain differences between the boys that really shown to Sirius. Regulus' dark hair was cut neatly and styled quite precisely. His clothes were those that Mother would be proud to see. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Just tell me what you used! I don't care why, I don't care about anything but fucking fixing it!" Sirius had his brother in a choke hold, shaking his vigorously. "You have no fucking right!"

"It's a dog at dog world!" Regulus spluttered and spat. "And you let me get eaten!"

"You have no idea what I went through for your sorry ass." He hissed into his brother's ear.

Choked laughter sounded and Sirius threw Regulus to the floor. "Like what? What have you done for me?"

"I took every beating for you. Why do you think they never laid a finger on you, Reggy? It wasn't because they liked you more." Gray eyes widened before hardening.

"You left."

"You always say that. And what would you do, Reggy? Father stomped my rib cage until my lung collapsed. Do you understand that? Do you understand why I never told you? Things have happened to me in that house that I can never tell anyone. I was going to die if I didn't leave, and I tried to take you, but I couldn't stay forever."

"Siri," Regulus whispered. "I'm sorry, I had no choice. Bellatrix is working for, for, you-know-who, and she wanted Hollow to suffer, and I was afraid she would kill me if I didn't." It was the first time Sirius heard "you-know-who." And he did know, and he was alarmed at the fear that was inside of Hogwarts.

"Reggy, just tell me what you used so I can try to fix it." He was openly crying, grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"I have some of the potion left. I don't know what's in it."

"Get it to me."

"I can't right now. I'll have Gibson get it to you in the morning."

"Hey," he sniffed as his brother wept, "they can't hurt you if you tell me. You're my baby brother, and I promise that if you ever tell me you need me to protect you, you'll have it."

He wrapped his brother in his arms, crying as he felt reconnected for the first time in three years.


	13. Chapter 13

"Take to Dumbledore." Lily suggested, staring at Sirius who was holding a lavender colored vial of potion. There was very little left, suggesting he rest of it went onto Hollow's face.

"I don't know." He blinked. "I don't make the plans, I just make them work."

"What's up?" Hollow sat down, her hair pulled into two long braids. She wore a simple gray dress.

"James wants me to kiss Minnie." Sirius lied, shoving the vial into his pockets.

"Jamie," Hollow laughed, curling her fingers around Sirius' when he grabbed her hand. "That's gross."

"Eh, he could make a couple sickles off it."

Breakfast went as usual, Hollow and James insulting each other until she left early for classes. "I do know one person." Lily spoke.

"Oh god no." James lips stretched down.

"That slimy git? You trust him?" Sirius shook a fork at her, dislodging potato onto Remus' plate.

"He's not like them! He would help me. He's better at potions than Slughorn and Dumbledore combined."

"Hollow was better." James spat, hazel eyes full of anger.

"Hollow's blind James. Snape really is our best help. You said you'd do anything to stop her from being afraid, I guess you meant anything except getting over yourself."

Everyone stared after the sheet of red hair. Sirius glanced to Remus, who gave him a sad look and pulled his bag over his shoulder and followed Lily to their morning arithmetic class.

"James-"

"Give it to Lily. Tell her to have Snape look at it."

Sirius was taken aback by James' response.

He numbly stood and chased after the pair. "Here." He thrust the vial into her hands and walked away.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

Parents were being killed, students were leaving Hogwarts. Wizarding families were leaving for different continents. Sirius sat back in his bed, Hollow asleep on his chest, her legs entwined with his own. "I don't get it." James fumed, his eyes scanning the paper. "Why are these people so messed up? It's just lineage. I don't get it."

"Me either mate," he stroked the silky strands of the girl's hair, "but these are the kind of people that would rather me date Reggy than Hollow."

"Ugh," James sighed and leaned his head against the desk chair. "I hate this."

"So, are you going on that mission?"

"Stopping a bunch of death eaters in their tracks? Is that a question Paddy?"

"I wasn't sure, with Lily and finals, and everything." Sirius looked down at Hollow, her had was curled around the collar of his shirt. "Sometimes, mate, I get scared that I'm never going to have this again."

"Are you suggesting those inbred fucks actually stand a chance against us?" James gave him a good impression of bravery before the worry skidded across his face.

"You know, I don't know." Sirius sighed and hugged Hollow a little tighter, relaxing against the feeling of breath. "I just don't want to lose anyone I love."

"I know mate, me either."

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

Instead of finals, Sirius was packing a book bag. As was James and Remus. They were to take their remaining finals when they returned from their mission. He watched Remus pack a sweater into his bag before looking up at the rest of the Marauders. "Is unicorn hair a neutral or decided base?"

"It's a light base, man." He spoke as Remus sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius found himself wondering about the paper portions of his tests as well, frequently asking questions and sighing or cursing their answers. He was relieved to find Remus doing the same.

Amidst boxers and sweaters, Sirius packed his favorite book, _Muggle Magicians -_ which included his muggle hero: Harry Houdini, a tiny cube that turned into his tent, treats from Honeydukes, his lucky knife, and his mirror to talk to James with. He figured he could transfigure anything else he needed.

Packed, he made way down to Hagrid's cabin alongside of Hollow, Remus, Peter, and James. Lily was already there, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall were there as well. Dumbledore looked surprised, but happy, and McGonagall looked weepy.

James held hands with Lily as they stood together in the now crammed cabin. "Five of you will be leaving today, stopping a small group of death eaters before they can congregate to join the others. As I have said, the performance part of your finals will be performed when you return. You all have received your instructions?"

Sirius nodded alongside his friends. "I can't believe how you five have grown up." McGonagall smiled, wrapping her arms around Hollow in a gesture that filled Sirius with some sort of shock.

"I'll be worried about you every minute." Lily cried, she was forced to stay behind, both Head Students couldn't be out during finals, a fact that made Lily terribly upset, but comforted James.

"Lily," Sirius dug through his bag, handing the mirror to her. "Now, I need this back, so don't be gross, but you can get ahold of James with it." He hugged her tightly, "Please have Snape working on that while we're gone."

"Don't be afraid if I'm not there when you are, it can be difficult to time these things."

"Are those what I think they are?" McGonagall's sweet spell was broken. "Two way mirrors! I should have known, after all these years, no wonder how detention was so often disrupted!"

"Love you Minnie!" Sirius planted a kiss on the witch's cheek, sending a blush there.

"Be careful boys, and girl." She spoke as they grabbed an old piece of rope. Sirius wrapped his free hand around Hollow's waist as they began to spin.

They landed in the woods. Sirius blinked and helped Hollow and Peter to their feet. "Well, here we are."

"Here we are." James agreed and they all set out until they found the location disclosed for their campsite. They each took turns on setting up protective boundries. Then, they pitched their tents.

The death eaters would be travelling through the woods in the morning, and they simply had to catch them and bid them for a group of Aurors to pick up. Hollow hummed quietly inside their tent, making a large pot of tea. He sat on his bed and watched her.

He had a smaller tent sent to him by his Uncle, but it was cozy. It held a stove, a table with two seats, a queen sized bed, and a couch.

James had a fire going outside, hidden from view by their charms, Sirius came to sit by the fire as Hollow handed out large mugs of tea. "Did Hagrid help you pack?" Remus laughed.

"He put a set of mugs and plates in my bag. A couple other things for cooking too." She smiled, her face soft in the fire-light.

"Anyone hungry?" James asked, pulling a couple packages from his pockets. "I was too uh-busy to get dinner."

"Busy, huh?" Sirius laughed, grabbing a package from James. "Busy with Lily?"

"Like you and Hollow weren't. Figures why your stomach's growling." Remus laughed as Hollow blushed and fumbled to snatch one from James. When they all had their own small, brown box, no bigger than Sirius' fist, thy watched for James' instructions.

"You just untie them and put it in a bowl of water."

"I have bowls!" Hollow laughed and dug five bowls from her bag.

"And viola!" Sirius stared down at his bowl as it filled itself with hash potatoes and sausage. "McGonagall gave them to me. There's enough for about six months, so eat up." James smiled as everyone dug into their dinner.

It was actually nice, Sirius found, sitting around the fire with his friends, telling stories as the sky melted into night. "Up at seven. Capture at nine." James said, heading to his tent.

"I almost forgot." Hollow whispered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah?" Sirius helped her to her feet, wiping a smudge of dirt fom her nose.

"Yeah." She sighed as he zipped their tent up.

"Let's get some rest." He grabbed her by the waist and slung her into bed, he was greeted by an eager kiss, followed by more and more until his breath was hard and he was wrapped up in her.

"How about we get some rest after?" Hollow's cheeky smile pulled a chuckle from his chest.

"Mhm," he agreed, returning his lips to the fever of hers.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

Sweetness engulfed his nostrils as he opened his eyes. Hollow was still asleep, and it took him a while to remember why he wasn't surrounded by red and gold. "Hollow, baby," he gave her a slight shake.

"Go 'way." She grunted, pulling the cover over her head. Checking the clock, he found the time to be five in the morning. He sighed and decided the two hours might make a difference for her, and went to sit by the fire.

"Hey Paddy," James grinned.

"What are you so chipper about?"

"Oh, just wondering what the squeaking from your tent was last night?"

"Just a mouse." Sirius shook his head at James' ruckus laughter.

"Just a mouse, he says. Hungry? Probably after last nigh-oo." Sirius cut him off with an elbow to the stomach, taking a package and opening it as James laughed.

"Wha time i' it?" A blanket approached them. "Can I sleep?"

"Moony, you scared me." James laughed at the blanket.

"Why'm I awake?"

"I don't know, but you're breaking my heart." Remus sat down, his blanket dropping enough to reveal a messy head, Sirius wondered if James was taking note on the style.

Peter stumbled out an hour later, wordlessly asking for food. At seven on the dot, a tiny figure all but crawled out of the tent. "Look at that mess." James howled, Hollow was wearing the big, baggy pajamas she always wore, her hair was in every direction it could be, and her hand was rubbing her stomach.

"Jamsie, gimme." The boy dumped a package into her pale hand, smiling as she grumbled and sat down.

"You guys ready for today?" Peter asked, his eyes darting around the surrounding woods.

"In five minutes." Hollow grumbled, digging her way through the breakfast.

Sirius gripped his wand as they prepared, unsure, exactly, how they were supposed to prepare. "Sirius, go set some traps." James began delivering orders, a relief for Sirius.

"Hollow, go warm up your magic with Peter by the fire. I want you feeling comfortable when you go in."

Sirius hummed as he ventured out of their safety bubble. The bird call hit him harshly, the sound of the woods had been vastly muted by the shields and charms. About one hundred yards from where they planned to intercept the death eaters, Sirius laid a series of fail safe charms.

He sprinted back to camp, realizing that his watch marked 8:58 am. James was waiting with a grin when he came back. Remus' face was tough, and Peter's looked ill. Hollow seemed rather calm as she stepped barefoot into the unprotected woods. "Let's do this!" Sirius whispered, smiling with James.

Hollow's hand found his as he pressed his lips against hers.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

Sirius was certain they had been tipped off. Fifteen death eaters swarmed around them as they worked through them. James' back was stuck to his, Sirius could feel his friend sweating as he fired relentless counter curses and hexes into the black swarm.

"Nice one James!" He cheered as roots sprang up and bound a death eater to the ground.

A heavy tingling in his leg confirmed he had been hit by something, but it didn't seem to be causing him too much immediate trouble. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Hollow dancing forwards across the woods. Spells came fluidly from her wand, with the grace of a ballerina she cut through the enemy, leaving them stunned, bound, and immobile.

"Sirius!" Remus's voice cut his ears. Black braced his back against James who stiffened at the cry. His stomach ripped. Bending over in pain, he stared foggily up towards the black cloaks. The death eaters were down to four, he could vaguely hear Remus screaming at him.

Strong arms grabbed Hollow, pulling her off her feet and into the chest of James. Remus exploded in the dirt next to him, his head was lifted off the ground, his body pulled from the heavy water. "SIRIUS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH SIRIUS?!" Hollow's shrill voice cut through the fog. But James held her closer to him. They were running away, only he wasn't running.

He saw the crackle behind him as the remaining death eaters fell into his trap, an explosion of purple and they were trapped in binding chains and vines.

"SIRIUS!" Hollow's voice hit him again, it was loud but slow, a groan escaped him as he tucked his head into something solid, something familiar. His head hit the water and he closed his eyes in the dark.


End file.
